


Дживс и вся доброта вселенной

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Дживс когда-то служил камердинером у отца Берты Вустер.AU, гендерсвитч (Вустер - девушка), кроссовер с романом Ивлина Во "Чёрная беда" (но по отношению к нему тоже AU). Знакомство с "Чёрной бедой" для чтения фика совершенно не обязательно.





	Дживс и вся доброта вселенной

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **оку** за прекрасную иллюстрацию!

 

― Я намерен жениться, Дживс.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Поскольку я человек занятой, всей этой придурочной мишурой займёшься ты.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Сегодня же начни с помолвочного кольца, но можешь сразу же купить и обручальное: никаких осложнений с той стороны не предвидится.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― Также закажи мне подходящий фрак, выбери какую-нибудь часовню поприличнее, договорись со священником и организуй всё, что полагается на тридцать человек гостей. Празднество должно выглядеть достойно. Невеста и её родня из вырожденцев, так что всё обязано быть на высоте. Но деньгами не швыряй, я перепроверю до последнего пенни.

Должен признаться: я строго придерживаюсь правила никогда не служить у женатых джентльменов. В случае брака нанимателя мне пришлось бы уволиться, но подобная перспектива нисколько меня не расстраивала: хотя в финансовом плане наше сосуществование было вполне сносным, личные качества хозяина оставляли желать лучшего.

― Да, сэр. Я займусь этим немедленно. Могу я поинтересоваться, кто ваша невеста?

― Можешь, Дживс. Придурковатая девица благородных кровей с более чем неплохим состоянием, которое, если я рассчитываю потопить Симмонса ― а я обязательно потоплю это ничтожество, после того как разделаюсь с Мартинсом ― словом, девица с деньгами, которые окажутся мне весьма кстати.

― Могу я узнать имя вашей избранницы, сэр?

― Её зовут Берта Вустер. Ну, или что-то вроде, ― с этими словами мой наниматель, мистер Монтегю-Тодд, белозубо оскалился, вынул из ящичка сигару и специальным ножиком ловко обрезал кончик.

В этом месте я вынужден сделать отступление. Дело в том, что я довольно давно знаком с мисс Бертой Уинифредой Вустер. И вот что послужило началом нашему знакомству.

Я служил у её отца. Будучи юным и неопытным, я ещё не придерживался разумного правила, описанного мною выше, и, когда мистер Вустер женился, я не покинул должность его камердинера. Простительная слабость для неоперившегося джентльмена в услужении, особенно, принимая во внимание, что покойный мистер Вустер был моим самым первым нанимателем, если не считать нескольких лет, проведённых мною в пансионе для юных леди в качестве мальчика на побегушках. Добавлю также, что мистер Вустер всегда стоял особняком в ряду джентльменов, у которых мне довелось работать. Несмотря на разницу в положении, я испытывал к нему самую искреннюю привязанность. 

Когда наши дороги пересеклись, мне было всего семнадцать, мистер Вустер был старше на год, но казался моложе. Он был открыт, удивительно добр, непредвзят и лишён какого-либо снобизма. Я же был чересчур умным, наглотавшимся книг подростком, в глубине души считавшим представителей высших классов напыщенными идиотами. Мистер Вустер был не тем, кто мог поколебать моё мнение касательно умственных способностей аристократии, но он помог мне осознать, что в этой среде, как и везде, могут встречаться исключительно благородные люди. Вместе с ним, в качестве его слуги, я переехал жить в Оксфорд. Но, поскольку мистер Вустер был невероятно ленив и рассеян, вместо него лекции, дискуссионные клубы и семинары посещал я, и я же сдавал экзамены. В итоге мистер Вустер получил диплом с отличием. Я тоже не остался в накладе: годы, проведённые в Оксфорде, стали лучшими в моей жизни. 

Закончив образование, мистер Вустер скоропостижно женился, и через нужное число месяцев у него родилась дочь. В те годы у меня был роман с няней, поэтому я проводил в обществе маленькой Берты гораздо больше времени, чем предполагалось по должности. Чтобы дать читателю понять, насколько юный Реджинальд Дживс отличался от меня нынешнего, признаюсь, что трижды делал Магдален Смит предложение, и все три раза получал отказ. С тех пор я поклялся не повторять подобной ошибки и, забегая вперёд, скажу, что обещание своё сдержал. Женщины, решил я, хороши как произведения искусства, в виде статуи или картины. Ими стоит любоваться на экране кинематографа, в опере или на театральной сцене. Но отдать хотя бы часть контроля над своей жизнью созданию, ценящему положение и достаток выше преданности, сильнее привязанности ― поступок, достойный существа, полностью лишённого рассудка. 

Соглашусь, что подобные суждения категоричны, уязвимы для критики и предвзяты. Они возникли на основании безрадостного жизненного опыта: целых шесть лет ― со дня, когда появилась на свет маленькая Берта и нанятая ухаживать за малышкой мисс Смит впервые переступила порог дома Вустеров ― все эти долгие шесть лет Магдален, что называется, водила меня за нос. Она охотно принимала ухаживания: без скуки внимала стихотворениям классиков, благосклонно выслушивала признания и щедро улыбалась в обмен на подарки, купленные в деревенской лавке. Но все эти годы, оказывается, была мила и с мистером Биттерстоуном, дворецким. 

Я читал, что индейцы, жившие на восточном побережье Северной Америки, придерживались любопытного обычая в приготовлении пищи: они не гасили огня под котлом, в котором варились разом мясо, рыба, кукуруза, овощи ― словом, всё то съедобное, что индейцам удалось раздобыть. Еду зачёрпывали по мере необходимости, а, чтобы содержимое котла не иссякало, подбрасывали новые ингредиенты. Так и Магдален поддерживала мою страсть на протяжении шести лет в разогретом состоянии. Сейчас мне стыдно об этом вспоминать. Я слишком поздно сообразил, что был всего лишь запасным вариантом и одновременно приманкой. Магдален полагала, что наличие поклонника повысит её акции в глазах Биттерстоуна, человека солидного и обеспеченного, унаследовавшего после смерти жены дом в Лондоне, который он сдавал, получая значительную прибавку к и без того неплохому жалованью. План Магдален не сразу, но сработал, Биттерстоун сделал ей предложение, а буквально через несколько дней после помолвки, показавшейся мне концом света, произошла настоящая трагедия: автомобиль, в котором ехали мистер Вустер и его супруга, потерял управление, вылетел с дороги и врезался в дерево. Мистер и миссис Вустер погибли на месте.

Я болезненно переживал эту потерю. Мистер Вустер был мне не только нанимателем, но и другом. Его солнечная беззаботная натура восхищала меня, а рассеянность и умение потеряться в любой, самой безобидной ситуации вызывали желание защищать, и, когда его не стало, я несколько лет жил с уверенностью, что в его гибели была и моя вина ― это мне следовало быть за рулём, тогда бы он и его супруга остались живы. Рассудком я понимал, что не прав, что я физически не мог постоянно находиться рядом, чтобы уберечь его ото всех возможных опасностей. В тот период я глубоко погрузился в труды по философии и часто менял работу, нигде не задерживаясь подолгу.

За шесть лет я сильно привязался к дочери мистера Вустера: Магдален обычно поручала мне катить коляску, успокаивать девочку перед сном и читать ей вслух книжки. Позже я, конечно, осознал, что она просто сваливала на меня половину работы, но тогда, в плену её очарования, я воспринимал подобные жесты как знаки доверия и прообраз нашей с Магдален прекрасной будущей жизни.

Когда Берта переросла коляску и стала настоящим маленьким бедствием, Магдален беззастенчиво использовала меня, что называется, и в хвост и в гриву. Мне приходилось буквально разрываться между обязанностями няньки и камердинера. Конечно, учитывая, каким мистер Вустер был добродушным и невнимательным, я мог бы воспользоваться этим и уделять заботе о нём меньше времени, но подобное небрежение долгом противоречило моим принципам.

Я ещё ничего не сказал о миссис Вустер. Она была приятная, не отягощённая интеллектом смешливая женщина, любившая распевать арии из модных опереток и слушать, как мистер Вустер музицирует на рояле. Хотя их брак был поспешным и необдуманным, из них сложилась гармоничная пара. Если бы не то ужасное происшествие, у них были все шансы прожить долгую жизнь в любви, согласии и достатке. Тем более что мистер Биттерстоун был относительно порядочный человек и воровал только по мелочи.

Вернёмся же опять к маленькой Берте. Как было принято в те времена, родители уделяли детям крайне мало внимания. Дочь видела отца и мать, как правило, дважды в день ― и то, если они где-нибудь не гостили, а делали они это часто. Первый раз ― утром, когда Магдален выводила Берту поздороваться с родителями, второй ― вечером, когда Магдален выводила её попрощаться и получить от каждого по рассеянному поцелую. Надеюсь, это обстоятельство помогло Берти ― так звали её в семье ― легче пережить потерю. 

Я привязался к девочке, но мне пришлось с ней расстаться. Маленькая мисс перешла под опекунство своей старшей тётки по отцу, миссис Агаты Грегсон, которая с первого дня моей службы у мистера Вустера прониклась ко мне неприязнью ― поэтому не было ни малейшего шанса устроиться к ней в дом. Изредка через знакомых по клубу «Ганимед» до меня доходили сведения о жизни Берты. В шесть лет её отдали в начальную школу, с десяти отправили в школу-интернат, затем в другую, для девочек постарше. Это престижное частное заведение славилось тем, что штамповало светских львиц, а также идеальных жён для богатых финансистов. Прислуживая джентльменам из высших кругов, я часто наблюдал подобных молодых леди. Отличавшие их напористость и особенный блеск в глазах ни на секунду не позволяли усомниться, что каждая из них добьётся успеха в том виде, в котором его для себя формулирует. Порой, глядя на них, я гадал, коснулись ли подобные метаморфозы и дочери моего покойного хозяина. И, не в обиду этим прекрасным леди будет сказано, надеялся, что нет.

Следующая встреча с мисс Вустер состоялась спустя одиннадцать лет после гибели её родителей. Мой очередной наниматель, лорд Бессинг-Буссинг, гостил в имении Вулэм-Черси по приглашению своего школьного друга ― мистера Спенсера Грегсона ― владельца поместья, бывшего по совместительству также мужем миссис Агаты Грегсон и дядей мисс Берты.

Я выгуливал Оливию, фокстерьера лорда Бессинга-Буссинга. Оливия уже выполнила обязательную программу и теперь вместе со мной наслаждалась превосходной погодой и искусно распланированным парком.

― Дживс, ― робко прозвучало из-за спины, и я обернулся.

― Мисс Вустер? ― удивлённо и, признаюсь, обрадованно переспросил я.

Я не видел её одиннадцать лет, но узнал сразу. Внешне она очень напоминала отца и по принятым в обществе меркам, пожалуй, не была красавицей, но это нисколько не умаляло её привлекательности. У неё были огромные голубые глаза, непослушные пряди того же цвета, что и у мистера Вустера, и тонкие, как у её матери, руки. Она неудержимо улыбалась и отчего-то выглядела очень взволнованной.

― Слава Юпитеру, ты меня не забыл! ― выдохнула она обрадованно. ― Я думала, ты меня не вспомнишь.

― Конечно, я помню вас, мисс. ― Я слегка поклонился.

Оливия, воспользовавшись остановкой, принялась деловито обнюхивать кусты.

― А я только со станции. Думала, кто-нибудь меня подбросит, но, похоже, что в суматохе забыли, ― она пожала плечами и растерянно улыбнулась.

― Мне крайне жаль, мисс, что так получилось. ― Я испытал лёгкий укол негодования. Заставить юную девушку в одиночку проделать пешком столь долгий путь ― миссис Грегсон была отвратительной опекуншей.

― Вздор, не о чем жалеть: я даже не устала. И вообще, я люблю ходить пешком. В школе у нас куча места для прогулок: лесок, два больших луга и своё собственное озеро. Если не считать учёбы, мне там очень нравится. Нравилось, ― поправилась мисс Вустер и замолчала.

Её лицо читалось как книга. Сейчас на нём огромными прописными буквами было выведено, что владелица озёрно-голубых глаз несчастнее всех смертных, когда-либо ливших слёзы на этой бренной земле.

― У вас неприятности в школе? ― мягко поинтересовался я и, ослабив поводок, позволил изысканиям Оливии распространиться на больший радиус.

― Да, то есть, нет, ― дрожащим голосом проговорила мисс Вустер. ― Со школой всё хорошо. Правда, здорово. Но теперь я её закончила.

― Понимаю, ― проговорил я. ― Вам грустно расставаться с подругами.

― Не в этом дело, ― замотала головой она. ― Дело в тёте. В тёте Агате. Она ведьма.

Я был с мисс Вустер полностью солидарен, но озвучить позицию мне помешали феодальные предрассудки.

― Понимаешь, Дживс, мне уже чёртова уйма лет, ― сказала она со вздохом.

― В самом деле, мисс?

― Да, Дживс. Я не шучу. Недавно стукнуло семнадцать.

― Я бы не сказал, мисс, что этот возраст можно назвать преклонным.

Она снова замотала головой, да так, что её и без того далёкая от идеала аккуратности причёска приняла уже совсем терпящий бедствие вид. Я с трудом удержал порыв протянуть мисс Вустер расчёску.

― Нет, нет, Дживс! Фокус в том, что я теперь взрослая, и тётя Агата может от меня избавиться.

― Но у меня сложилось впечатление, что вы и сами не испытываете всепоглощающей потребности в её обществе, мисс?

― Точно, Дживс. Не испытываю. Но, можешь себе представить, она решила выдать меня замуж! Она прислала мне телеграмму, где пишет…

И на этих словах голубые глаза, которые я выше сравнил с озёрами, действительно стали наполняться влагой.

― Никто не может принудить вас выйти замуж против вашей воли, ― постарался мягко объяснить я.

Мисс Вустер отчаянно замотала головой.

― Я не могу перечить тёте Агате. Я перед ней каменею, словно она эта самая… медуза.

― Медуза, мисс?

― Да! ― Мисс Вустер шмыгнула носом. ― Медуза Горбона.

― Горгона, ― машинально поправил я.

Она снова шмыгнула носом и принялась шарить в саквояже. Чемоданов, с которыми мисс Вустер, по идее, должна была возвратиться из школы, по счастью, с ней не было. Видимо, она догадалась оставить их на станции. Я сделал себе мысленную пометку проследить, чтобы кто-нибудь из слуг съездил и забрал багаж. Я бросил взгляд на саквояж, во чреве которого мисс Берта отчаянно рылась. Внутри творился настоящий хаос. Шансы найти носовой платок были не выше, чем вероятность отыскать в школьных тетрадях мисс Вустер доказательство теоремы Ферма. Я протянул ей свой, чисто выстиранный и отглаженный.

― Спасибо, Дживс! Ты всегда был ужасно добр ко мне! ― Мисс Вустер утёрла слёзы, высморкалась и затем, застеснявшись, положила платок себе. ― Я обязательно верну.

― Не нужно, мисс. Расскажите лучше о планах миссис Грегсон. Возможно, я сумею помочь вам.

― Помочь? Правда, Дживс? ― её лицо, так сильно напоминающее лицо мистера Вустера, осветилось надеждой.

― Да, мисс. Кто ваш жених?

― Какой-то Бессинг-Буссинг, приятель дяди Спенсера.

― Я хорошо знаю мистера Бессинга-Буссинга. Он мой наниматель.

― В самом деле? ― Мисс Вустер эта новость почему-то внезапно обрадовала. ― Так может, ― она вопросительно посмотрела на меня, ― мне всё же послушать тётку и выйти за этого Буссинга?

― Ни в коем случае, мисс, ― отрезал я. ― Мистеру Бессингу-Буссингу шестьдесят пять, и у него семеро внебрачных детей.

― Ну… ― неуверенно протянула мисс Вустер. ― А вдруг мне удастся с ними подружиться? Я неплохо лажу с малышнёй.

― Младший из них старше вас вдвое, мисс, ― сообщил я.

Мисс Вустер заметно приуныла.

― Так что же мне делать?

― Вежливо отвергайте его ухаживания. Говорите, что вы ещё слишком молоды для брака.

― Но тётя Агата…

Тётя Агата, судя по интонации, с которой мисс Вустер произносила это имя, пугала её больше всех всадников Апокалипсиса вместе взятых. Мысленно я отчитал себя за то, что предпринял всего одну ― и ту неудачную ― попытку устроиться на работу к миссис Грегсон. Очевидно, эта женщина вместо того, чтобы заменить осиротевшей племяннице родителей, стала для неё злобным тираном. 

― Мне известны некоторые обстоятельства, касающиеся лорда Бессинга-Буссинга, будучи посвящена в которые, миссис Грегсон наверняка откажется от своих планов на этот брак. ― Мисс Вустер при этих словах просияла, но, как ни хотелось мне сохранить улыбку на юном прелестном лице, я вынужден был закончить фразу. ― Однако я боюсь, ваша тётя на этом не остановится и вскоре найдёт следующего кандидата.

Глаза мисс Вустер увеличились до размера кофейных блюдец. Судя по всему, подобное соображение не приходило ей прежде в голову.

― Всё пропало, Дживс, ― пробормотала она, опустившись на корточки возле Оливии и гладя её глупую кудрявую морду. ― Это конец. Старушка Берта обречена.

― Позвольте с вами не согласиться, мисс, ― возразил я. ― Подумайте о том, что вы действительно слишком молоды для брака. Вам всего семнадцать. Вы не размышляли о том, чтобы продолжить своё образование?

― Учиться дальше? ― растерянно переспросила мисс Вустер, почёсывая Оливию за ухом. ― Тётя не захочет за меня платить.

― Полагаю, я смогу убедить миссис Грегсон оплатить вашу учёбу в колледже.

Мисс Вустер с сомнением покачала головой:  
― Ты, видимо, плохо знаешь тётю Агату.

Я не только составил довольно отчётливое представление о миссис Грегсон, но, помимо этого, составил и некоторый план воздействия на неё. 

― Положитесь на меня, мисс. Я что-нибудь придумаю, но вначале мне требуется ваше согласие.

Мисс Вустер доверчиво посмотрела на меня, но потом нерешительно пожала плечами.

― Мои подруги собираются идти в колледжи, но… Понимаешь, Дживс… Я не смогу там учиться. Не то чтобы я этим гордилась, но старушка Берта не семи пядей во лбу, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

― Ваш отец с отличием закончил Оксфорд, ― сообщил я, не покривив душой против официальных фактов.

― Неужели?! С ума сойти! Вот это да! ― Мисс Вустер чрезвычайно оживилась. От избытка чувств она даже поцеловала фокстерьера во влажный нос, вскочила на ноги и несколько раз подпрыгнула. ― Клянусь Юпитером, никогда бы не подумала! А тётя Агата говорит, что папа был этим, как его… им… имцебилом.

Я почувствовал ярость ― не к мисс Вустер, разумеется, а к миссис Грегсон ― но, конечно же, никак этого не проявил.

― Ваш отец был чрезвычайно одарён, мисс. ― Пускай в моих словах присутствовало некоторое преувеличение, так же как и в допущении, что мистер Вустер имел причастность к своему оксфордскому диплому, свет радости в огромных глазах мисс Вустер искупал все неточности.

― Дживс! Расскажи! Прошу, расскажи о нём!

― С удовольствием мисс. Мистер Вустер был удивительный человек. По правде сказать, ни до ни после мне не доводилось встречать кого-нибудь настолько доброго. ― И тут я не солгал. ― Он был очень музыкален, мог повторить на рояле на слух любую мелодию… Пожалуйста, не подходите так близко, мисс. Если нас увидят, это может быть неверно истолковано, и ваша репутация пострадает.

Её скулы мгновенно окрасились красным, и она, как ошпаренная, отскочила назад.

― Прости, Дживс, я не хотела… Я просто слушала, увлеклась и…

― Вам не за что извиняться, мисс, ― я постарался интонацией сгладить возникшую неловкость. ― Вы чистая и непосредственная молодая девушка, но имейте в виду, что у тех, кто смотрит на вас, могут быть грязные мысли.

― А у тебя? ― в мгновение переменившись, вдруг дерзко и весело спросила она.

Я почувствовал, как кровь приливает к щекам.

― Нет, мисс, ― сказал я, отступая на шаг. ― Мне крайне жаль, что у вас могло возникнуть такое впечатление…

― Нет-нет, Дживс! ― испуганно пролепетала мисс Вустер. ― Я вовсе не хотела тебя оскорбить! Я… я часто ляпаю какую-нибудь глупость. Тётя Агата говорит, что я тоже имбецилка. Вот! Точно! Это слово правильное. Имбецилка.

Я вздохнул.

― Вы были очень любознательным и активным ребёнком, мисс. За те шесть лет, что мы прожили под одной крышей, я не заметил у вас ни малейших признаков умственной отсталости. К тому же, вы получили среднее образование…

― Оценки у меня не фонтан, ― робко вставила она.

― В школе, ― решил я применить педагогическое воздействие, ― ваш отец тоже не демонстрировал высокую успеваемость, однако…

― Неужели ты хочешь сказать, я тоже смогу?

― Совершенно верно, мисс.

― И ты сможешь убедить тётю Агату?

― Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, мисс.

Судя по выражению её лица, она очень хотела поверить в мою будущую победу, но это ей удавалось с трудом. Я был полузабытым облачком из далёкого прошлого, а миссис Грегсон ― грозовой тучей, с регулярностью метавшей в мисс Вустер молнии последние одиннадцать лет. 

И всё-таки, тряхнув головой, мисс Вустер решительно кивнула:  
― Тогда я попробую. А ты…

― Да, мисс?

― Ты расскажешь мне то, что помнишь о маме?..

 

Я не стану в подробностях пересказывать весь эпизод нашей встречи. Мисс Вустер была рада поговорить с кем-то, помнившим её ещё ребёнком и хорошо знавшим её родителей. Я делился воспоминаниями, пока стрелки часов не указали на то, что пора помогать лорду Бессингу-Буссингу переодеваться к обеду. Должен сознаться, что я использовал наш с нанимателем тет-а-тет для небольшого шантажа. Тогда я ещё не владел в полной мере тонким искусством манипуляции, поэтому вынужден был действовать грубо. Итак, пригрозив, что в противном случае я расскажу миссис Грегсон о его карточных долгах, что лишило бы лорда Бессинга-Буссинга шансов на выгодный брак не только с мисс Вустер, но и с дочерьми, племянницами и воспитанницами многочисленных знакомых миссис Грегсон, я вынудил его тем же вечером за обедом произнести перед собравшимися прочувствованную речь о никчёмности и бесперспективности девушек без высшего образования в качестве будущих жён для достойных английских джентльменов. Язык у лорда был исключительно хорошо подвешен. Этот лишённый костей орган был тщательно натренирован за долгие годы использования в Верхней Палате Парламента. Поэтому речь произвела на миссис Грегсон задуманное впечатление, и осенью нелюбимую племянницу отправили учиться в колледж, а мисс Вустер на четыре года получила отсрочку от нежеланных матримониальных поползновений.

Разумеется, я не питал ни малейших иллюзий по поводу того, что случится, как только эти четыре года подойдут к концу: миссис Грегсон предпримет все возможные усилия, чтобы как можно скорее выдать мисс Вустер замуж, не считаясь с её желаниями. Однако я надеялся, что, повзрослев, мисс Вустер научится противостоять воле родственницы. И, если в первом я не ошибся, во втором мои чаяния оказались напрасны. «ДЖИВС, ― гласила полученная мной телеграмма, ― ВСЁ ПРОПАЛО ТЁТЯ АГАТА ПОМОЛВЛЕНА». Телеграмма была без подписи, что указывало на волнение, в котором пребывала мисс Вустер, отправляя послание. Также я предположил, что между словами «Агата» и «помолвлена» были забыты точка и местоимение «я». Возможно, мистер Грегсон и одобрил бы помолвку супруги, но вряд ли мисс Вустер охарактеризовала бы сложившуюся ситуацию как «всё пропало».

У читателя может возникнуть недоумение, откуда мисс Вустер узнала мой адрес. Всё очень просто: эти четыре года мы поддерживали переписку. Учитывая разницу в положении, сознаю, это довольно странно. Но мисс Вустер, видимо, нужен был взрослый человек, знающий её с детства и относящийся к ней с заботой и симпатией. Она посылала мне подробные и весьма остроумные отчёты о забавных казусах, случавшимися с ней и её подругами, а я по мере сил пытался разжечь у мисс Вустер интерес к учёбе. Когда мне принесли телеграмму, я как раз заканчивал длинное послание, где, прибегая к цитатам из Марка Аврелия и стратфордского барда, поздравлял мисс Вустер с успешным окончанием колледжа. Её последнее письмо, чрезвычайно меня, надо признать, растрогавшее, раскрытое лежало передо мною на столе ― в нём мисс Вустер, не скупясь на выражения признательности, благодарила за то, что я, по её словам, «подарил ей эти прекрасных четыре года, почти не омрачённые тенью грозовой тёти».

Получив приведённую выше телеграмму, я был вынужден прервать отпуск и поспешить в Тотли, деревню, соседствующую с имением сэра Уоткина Бассета, Тотли-Тауэрсом, где гостили мисс Вустер и миссис Грегсон. Там же, как я узнал от работницы деревенской почты, остановился и юный мистер Парслоу-Марслоу, внук престарелого лорда Боринга и наследник всего его огромного состояния. Именно его, как сообщила мне всезнающая миссис Вупли, миссис Грегсон и прочила в мужья племяннице. Среди слуг Тотли-Тауэрса у меня было несколько хороших знакомых, и спустя полчаса после того, как я покинул гостеприимную почту, я уже сидел в комнате помощника дворецкого, курил, неспешно беседовал и поглядывал в окно, где мистер Парслоу-Марслоу, суетясь и краснея, запутанными петлями водил мисс Вустер по дорожкам сада.

― Завидная партия для молодой мисс, ― не вынимая трубки изо рта, произнёс Джонсон. ― Богат и станет ещё богаче, красавчик, одет с иголочки и глуп, как пробка. Чего ещё желать?

Я кивнул, соглашаясь с Джонсоном. Я был знаком с биографией мистера Парслоу-Марслоу ― его репутация была ничем не запятнана, если, конечно, не считать пятном неудачное падение в пудинг на Майском балу в Кембридже. Кроме того, у него наблюдался ещё один очевидный плюс: он проявлял искренний интерес к мисс Вустер, и этот интерес не был меркантильным. Возможно, будучи натурой эмоциональной, мисс Вустер поторопилась с выводами, и заключать, что «всё пропало», пока преждевременно.

Вечером того же дня я улучил возможность поговорить с мисс Вустер, когда она выгуливала по парку Бартоломью, скотчтерьера племянницы хозяина дома, мисс Стефани Бинг.

― Дживс! ― радостно воскликнула мисс Вустер, заметив меня. ― Я так рада, Дживс! Чертовски счастлива тебя видеть! Ты явился меня спасти? Как рыцарь на белом коне в сияющих доспехах? Интересно, зачем коню сияющие доспехи…

― Я хотел бы с вами побеседовать, мисс.

― И я! ― запрыгала на месте она. ― И я хотела бы с тобой побеседовать! И сказать спасибо за все те чудесные письма, которые ты посылал мне в колледж. Знаешь, это так здорово, когда ты кому-то небезразлична и твоими делами по-настоящему интересуются! Просто до чёртиков здорово! Ты же спасёшь меня от этой женитьбы, правда?

― Как раз это я и хотел с вами обсудить, мисс, ― осторожно начал я.

― Я вся внимание.

― Дело в том, мисс, что мистер Колин Парслоу-Марслоу кажется мне достойным кандидатом на место вашего супруга.

Она тут же поскучнела.

― Ты так считаешь? ― она сорвала травинку и задумчиво сунула в рот.

― Да, мисс. Он молод, привлекателен, добродушен, обеспечен и, как я смог сегодня заметить, неравнодушен к вам.

― Но он глуп, Дживс. Глуп, как пробка, ― слово в слово повторила она заключение Джонсона. ― Он сказал мне, что облака получаются из дыма, и, если вдруг фабрики перестанут чадить и потухнут все камины, на земле начнётся великая засуха.

― Есть определённое преимущество в том, чтобы быть умнее супруга, ― вставил я.

― Но я бы хотела умного мужа, ― возразила мисс Вустер. ― И вообще.

― Мисс?

― Я не люблю Колли.

― Очень хорошо, мисс.

― Но… ― Она растерянно заморгала.

― Да, мисс?

― А ты точно считаешь его хорошим?

― Да, мисс. Мне кажется, он вам подойдёт.

― А ты не мог бы наняться к нему камердинером? Или лучше дворецким, когда мы купим свой дом? И я бы тогда вышла за него.

Признаюсь, я немного опешил.

― Простите, мисс, боюсь, я вас неправильно понял. Не хотите ли вы сказать, что ваше решение относительно свадьбы с мистером Парслоу-Марслоу зависит исключительно от моего согласия работать у вас?

― Точно. Точнее и не выразишься. Прямо в яблочко попал, Дживс.

― Тогда я вынужден ответить отказом.

Лицо мисс Вустер вытянулось от обиды.

― Но почему, Дживс? Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я вышла за Колли?

― Я хочу, чтобы принимая настолько важное решение, как выбор супруга, вы руководствовались разумными соображениями, мисс.

― А если я хочу выйти замуж за любовь всей моей жизни?

Её искренняя интонация глубоко тронула меня. Конечно же, мисс Вустер заслуживает счастья и любви более, чем кто-либо иной.

― Я обещаю сделать всё возможное, чтобы ваша мечта осуществилась, мисс.

Она задержала взгляд на моём лице чуть дольше, чем позволяли приличия, но я списал это на детскую непосредственность. Невесело улыбнувшись, мисс Вустер опустила глаза.

― Тогда сделай, пожалуйста, что-нибудь. Если помолвку разорву я, тётя Агата меня убьёт.

В тот раз я посоветовал ей атаковать с научного фронта. Я раздобыл в деревенской библиотеке нужную книжку, и после третьей попытки мисс Вустер втолковать мистеру Парслоу-Марслоу феномен круговорота воды в природе с позиции современного естествознания, адаптированной до уровня понимания семилетних детей, последний обнаружил, что его чувства пошли на убыль. После четвёртой попытки он разорвал помолвку. Когда это произошло, я рекомендовал мисс Вустер не ждать, когда новость дойдёт до миссис Грегсон, а немедленно принять приглашение подруги, позвавшей её погостить неделю в Йоркшире, и тотчас же поспешить на железнодорожную станцию, а в Тотли-Тауэрс отправить телеграмму с просьбой, чтобы вещи выслали следом. Я не мог проводить мисс Вустер лично ― это выглядело бы неуместно, но сумел договориться с Джонсоном, чтобы тот отвёз её на автомобиле и посадил на поезд. Также я дал ей с собой денег, хоть она и протестовала. Дело в том, что от слуг, работающих в поместье Вулэм-Черси, я слышал, что миссис Грегсон весьма прижимиста и денег племяннице на личные расходы практически не выдаёт. Печальная правда заключалась в том, что мисс Вустер полностью зависела от своей тёти. По условиям завещания, текст которого был надиктован покойному мистеру Вустеру непосредственно миссис Грегсон, мисс Берта Уинифреда Вустер могла распоряжаться своим состоянием с момента, когда она выйдет замуж, или не раньше, чем ей исполнится двадцать семь лет.

Читатель, конечно же, обратил внимание, какие значительные временные лакуны до сих пор разделяли наши с мисс Вустер встречи: сперва одиннадцать лет, затем четыре года. Но этой тенденции суждено было переломиться. Миссис Грегсон была более чем решительно настроена в своём стремлении выдать племянницу замуж, и моя помощь требовалась мисс Вустер так часто, что я был вынужден выбирать нанимателей, ориентируясь в первую очередь на близость их проживания к местам обитания миссис Грегсон. И, если раньше одним из главных достоинств работы камердинера была для меня возможность путешествовать, то теперь мне не только пришлось ограничить себя оседлыми джентльменами, но и даже отказаться от ежегодных поездок на побережье. Я поступал так, чтобы в случае надобности ― а такая надобность наступала регулярно ― ехать выручать мисс Вустер из-под венца, попросив у нанимателя один или два дня в счёт неистраченного отпуска.

У читателя может сложиться впечатление, что подобное положение дел угнетало меня. Напротив, как ни трудно поверить, меня всё устраивало. Я был рад помогать дочери покойного друга. И дело заключалось не только в мистере Вустере. Я искренне любил мисс Вустер и желал ей только самого лучшего, а потому был готов расстраивать нежелательные помолвки до тех пор, пока она не найдёт наконец своё счастье.

А та его никак не находила. Миссис Грегсон становилась всё гневливее и раздражительнее, и я её отчасти понимал: некоторые подобранные ею претенденты были хороши по всем статьям: красивы, молоды, обеспечены, умны, но помолвки одна за другой расторгались. Для этого я выдумывал множество разных ухищрений, ни разу не повторяясь. Признаюсь, что находил в этом особое удовольствие, род искусства, в котором непрестанно совершенствовался, как другие совершенствуются в живописи или игре на гобое.

После того, как мисс Вустер попросила меня избавить её от помолвки с шестым графом Чизвикским, я взял на себя смелость спросить, намерена ли она вообще когда-нибудь выходить замуж.

― Наверное, нет. ― Пожала она плечами, глядя куда-то вдаль.

― В двадцать семь вы вступите в права наследования, но и тогда, полагаю, миссис Грегсон от своего намерения не отступится.

― Да, я знаю. Славненькая эта, как её, на перс-, но не персик… Не подскажешь?

― Перспектива, мисс.

― Вот именно. Славненькая перспектива, но тут уже никуда не денешься, Дживс.

― Да, мисс.

Она вдруг с испугом посмотрела на меня.

― Ты же меня не бросишь? 

― Нет, мисс, ― успокоил я её, но подумал про себя, насколько было бы проще, родись у четы Вустеров не девочка, а мальчик: во-первых, миссис Грегсон даже если бы и хотела его женить, то проявляла бы при этом меньший градус активности; а, во-вторых, тёте не пришло бы в голову держать выросшего племянника при себе, она назначила бы ему содержание, он съехал бы на съёмную квартиру, а я мог бы устроиться к молодому мистеру Вустеру камердинером, и это упростило бы всё в десятки раз.

― О чём ты думаешь, Дживс?

― В данную минуту ― о гендерном неравенстве, мисс.

Она посмотрела на меня с восхищением ― такие моменты я особенно ценил.

― А это не помешает тебе избавить меня от шестого графа?

― Нисколько, мисс.

― Ты великий человек, Дживс, ― с благоговением прошептала она. ― И ничто меня не убедит в обратном.

 

В тот же день мисс Вустер по моему наущению перебила шестого графа Чизвикского в середине длинной тирады возгласом:

― О, да, браунинг! Конечно, я знаю, что такое браунинг! Ещё бы мне не знать! Автоматический самозарядный пистолет, запатентованный бельгийской оружейной компанией Fabrique Nationale d’Herstal. Я обожаю браунинги! Давай, обменяемся ими на венчании вместо колец?

Шестой граф Чизвикский больше всего на свете ценил поэзию Роберта Браунинга и был убеждённым пацифистом. Помолвка была немедленно расторгнута.

 

Возможно, у читателя создалось впечатление, что все потенциальные женихи мисс Вустер были под стать шестому графу Чизвикскому, людьми родовитыми и утончёнными. Должен сказать, что это не так. Неудача с графом стала для миссис Грегсон последней каплей, после чего, по выражению мисс Вустер, её тётя стала находить кандидатов, тыча пальцем наугад в телефонную книгу. Причём ― это ужё моё наблюдение ― в особую телефонную книгу, где были собраны исключительно номера жуликов, негодяев и пройдох. И наконец, что было закономерно, очередь дошла до мистера Монтегю-Тодда, с которого я и начал это повествование.

Мистер Монтегю-Тодд был, что называется, крепкий орешек. Его не могло смутить невежественное замечание о классике английской поэзии, ему не было дела до феномена происхождения туч. Консилиум лучших британских психиатров мог признать Мисс Вустер опасной сумасшедшей, и это бы только порадовало мистера Монтегю-Тодда ― ведь тогда он смог бы без помех распоряжаться состоянием жены. Ни один настоящий или вымышленный изъян мисс Вустер не значил при наличии денег для мистера Монтегю-Тодда абсолютно ничего, его могло отпугнуть только их отсутствие. Но, учитывая занятия моего нанимателя и его обширные связи в финансовых кругах, не было ни малейшей возможности дезинформировать его относительно этой характеристики мисс Вустер. Со стороны жениха у меня не было шансов.

Я мог бы попытаться воздействовать на миссис Грегсон, но мои знания психологии индивидуума неутешительно подсказывали, что и эта тема себя исчерпала. Миссис Грегсон дошла до той точки, когда готова была с лёгким сердцем отдать племянницу главному палачу Редингской тюрьмы, и ещё повезёт, если в жёны.

К счастью, существовала и третья возможность. Мои критики вольны заявить, что я обошёлся с мистером Монтегю-Тоддом весьма нелояльно. Спорное утверждение. Ведь я поступил в соответствии с кодексом феодальной верности по отношению к моему покойному хозяину. Не говоря уже о том, что я действовал в интересах мисс Вустер и британского правосудия.

Когда мистер Монтегю-Тодд перекочевал в тюрьму, я предложил мисс Вустер временное решение её проблем. Насколько мне было известно, один джентльмен, не любитель женщин, был бы рад возможности обручиться с не претендующей на его общество леди и длить эту помолвку как можно дольше, не переводя в брак. Этот план имел свои недостатки, поскольку вскоре миссис Грегсон стала бы требовать назначить дату проведения свадьбы, но выигрыш во времени это давало.

Мы встретились с мисс Вустер за столиком лондонского кафе ― миссис Грегсон облюбовала на время свою квартиру в столице, а мисс Вустер вынуждена была её сопровождать.

― Ещё два года, Дживс.

― Мисс?

― Два года, и я относительно свободна. Не то чтобы совсем… Вряд ли тётя Агата оставит меня в покое. Но почти. Как ты там писал про свободу в письме, Дживс?

― И на седые горы Альбиона  
Придёт голубоглазая свобода,  
Возвышенная, встанет над волнами,  
И мощное копьё направит вдаль,  
И крыльями огромными накроет  
И подданных своих, и эту землю.

― Точно. Как у тебя складно получается!

― Это Уильям Блейк, мисс.

И я изложил ей план касательно помолвки с мистером Блю-Хоппером, добавив, что рассчитываю найти на будущее постоянное решение, однако пока не располагаю уверенностью в возможности его осуществления и о подробностях говорить не хочу.

― Это значит, ― расширив глаза, переспросила мисс Вустер, ― ты сделаешь так, что огнедышащая старая гарпия оставит меня в покое?

― Этого я гарантировать не могу, но, если мой замысел реализуется, её брачные претензии прекратятся, мисс.

― По мне, пусть пыхает огнём и дальше, только бы перестала выдавать меня замуж. Если бы каждый раз эта злокозненная старушенция достигала успеха, я бы уже могла похвастаться целым гаремом мужей на любой вкус. Даже какая-нибудь Клеопатра бы мне позавидовала. Не понимаю только, что бы я делала с этой кучей мужей. Дживс, ты случайно не знаешь, что бы Клеопатра делала с этой кучей мужей?

― Я никогда не задавался этим вопросом, мисс.

― Думаю, она опробовала бы на них разные яды.

― Вполне жизнеспособная идея, мисс.

― Я бы не говорила о жизнеспособности, разве что яды бы попались просроченные и негодные… Но в том-то и закавыка, что у меня нет ядов, которые нужно опробовать! Получается, что гарем мне и даром не сдался, а тётя Агата этого не понимает.

― Увы, мисс. Кстати, мне на какое-то время потребуется уехать.

― Уехать, Дживс? Ты отправляешься в отпуск?

― Можно и так это назвать, мисс.

― К морю, надеюсь?

― Да, путь туда пролегает по морю.

Мисс Вустер оживилась.

― Я очень за тебя рада. Я помню, когда мы жили в Вустершире, ты дважды в год уезжал на две недели в Брайтон или ещё куда-нибудь в отпуск половить рыбу. Я слышала, как папа говорил маме, что это из-за рыбы ты такой умный.

― Поразительно, что ваша память до сих пор хранит эти старые воспоминания, мисс.

Она посмотрела на меня удивлённо.

― А разве может быть иначе? Конечно, хранит! И я помню, что ты всегда любил путешествовать, и чем дальше, тем лучше. А потом, ты же сам, когда я училась в колледже, писал о Нормандии, о рыбалке в Шотландии и в Корнуолле. Только с тех пор, как я получила диплом, ты уже четыре года никуда не ездил… ― она осеклась на полуслове. ― Клянусь Юпитером! Неужели это из-за моих дурацких помолвок?

― Вашей вины здесь нет, мисс. Мне не хотелось далеко отлучаться из дома.

― А теперь чувствуешь, что засиделся на месте, да? Кровь викингов вскипела в жилах, и всё такое?

― Викингов, мисс?

― Но ведь папа однажды сказал, что твои предки были викингами, Дживс. Я сидела на полу под дверью гостиной и подслушивала. Я совершенно точно это помню. И папа не мог ошибиться.

― Ваш отец был исключительный человек, мисс. Если он сказал, значит, так оно и есть.

На губах мисс Вустер просияла улыбка, а глаза подозрительно влажно блеснули.

― Куда ты направляешься?

― В Азанию, мисс.

― Куда-куда? В Австралию? Прости, я не расслышала. Наверное, тётя Агата права, и ко мне уже подобралась старость.

Я бросил короткий взгляд на мисс Вустер. У неё был чрезвычайно здоровый и цветущий вид, а её прелестное лицо дышало свежестью и молодостью.

― В Азанию, мисс, ― поправил я её. ― Это островное независимое государство в Восточной Африке.

― Далеко. ― Мисс Вустер приуныла, но прикладывала все старания, чтобы этого не показать.

― Насколько я знаю, почта в тех краях работает с перебоями, поэтому я не могу гарантировать, что письма от меня будут приходить регулярно.

― Но ты хоть хорошо проведёшь время? Обещай.

― Несомненно, мисс. И, возвращаясь к нашему неоконченному разговору: вы не станете возражать, если я подам в завтрашние газеты объявление о вашей помолвке с мистером Блю-Хоппером?

― Конечно, да, подавай, ― рассеянно ответила она, о чём-то напряжённо думая.

― Вы чем-то озабочены, мисс? ― спросил я.

― Да. То есть, нет. То есть, да.

― Мисс?

Она покраснела.

― Я что-то слышала об этой Азании, но может, это было как раз про Австралию?

Мисс Вустер совершенно очевидно нервничала.

― …Что-то про каннибалов. Или я ошибаюсь, Дживс? ― Она посмотрела на меня с надеждой.

― Каннибалы проживают в глубине острова, мисс. Не думаю, что мне что-то угрожает.

― Береги себя! ― выпалила она, и в её голосе прозвучала такая искренняя мольба, что я невольно опешил.

В этот же день я сел на пароход до Марселя и там, прождав два дня в дешёвом отеле, пересел на другой пароход, делающий остановку в Матоди ― единственном порту Азании. Судно было маленькое, грязное и старое. Приличные пароходы, как я узнал от помощника капитана, в этой дыре не останавливались.

Думаю, настала пора сделать отступление, чтобы объяснить читателю, зачем мне понадобилось срочно ехать в Азанию, вместо того, чтобы найти себе нового нанимателя и продолжить служить джентльменом при джентльмене. Дело в том, что мне попалась на глаза пространная газетная статья об этой африканской стране, откуда я почерпнул, что не так давно Азанию возглавил мой бывший однокурсник по Оксфорду, точнее, если придерживаться официальной версии, однокурсник покойного мистера Вустера. Возможно, это было с моей стороны несколько самонадеянно, но я рассчитывал, что смогу оказать посильную помощь императору Сету, а если в благодарность он решит наградить меня каким-нибудь титулом, отказываться не буду. Я прекрасно осведомлён о том факте, что уроженцы Туманного Альбиона свысока смотрят на титулы прочих народов. А уж если титулы эти родом не из Европы, то и подавно. Но миссис Грегсон опустила планку требований для будущего супруга мисс Вустер так низко, что я видел для себя некоторый шанс. Позиция слуги была совсем неподходящим стартом, и я решил, что какой-нибудь азанийский герцог наверняка прозвучит для слуха миссис Грегсон не намного, но всё-таки лучше.

Полагаю, тут читатель решит, что я, если можно употребить такое слово, зарвался. Кто я, и кто ― мисс Вустер. Нас разделяла не только пропасть в общественном положении, но и разница в двадцать лет. Кроме того, по её собственному признанию, мисс Вустер вообще ни за кого не планировала выходить замуж. Но дело в том, что я собирался предложить ей исключительно формальный, фиктивный брак. Мисс Вустер получила бы в полное распоряжение своё состояние и была бы избавлена от назойливых попыток миссис Грегсон связать её против воли матримониальными узами. Разумеется, я бы не претендовал ни на саму мисс Вустер, ни на её деньги, а в случае, если она всё-таки решит остановить выбор на некоем счастливце, я бы тут же предоставил ей развод.

Теперь, когда я объяснил свои побудительные мотивы, приступлю к описанию моих азанийских приключений.

Я оказался единственным пассажиром, сходящим на берег в Матоди. Зажатый между океаном и плантациями город представлял собой скопище тесно налепленных домиков, перемежаемых мусульманскими минаретами и христианскими храмами сомнительной архитектурной ценности. Несколько зданий опережали другие размерами. Среди них огромной вывеской выделялся отель «Император Амурат». Туда я и направился.

Отель представлял собой довольно помпезное по местным непритязательным меркам здание, мрачное, с высокими потолками, ползающими повсюду муравьями и грязное. Но примечательным было не это, а то, что в отеле не было ни души. Никого не было ни за стойкой, ни в унылом фойе, где стоял единственный пыльный диван и ещё более пыльное неумело сделанное чучело леопарда. Голова зверя смело бросала вызов представлениям о симметрии, а глазами служили стеклянные шарики, какими обычно играют дети. Один шарик был голубой, а другой ― зелёный, чёрной краской на них так же несимметрично были намалёваны зрачки.

Позвонив в колокольчик и никого не дождавшись, я прошёл в ресторан отеля, но и там было пусто, если не считать запаха прогорклого жира, угрюмо висевшего в помещении. Вернувшись в фойе, я решил было уже уходить, когда услышал скрип половиц на лестнице и чьи-то торопливые шаги. В холл вбежал маленький человечек, одетый во всё белое. 

― Очень приятно, а я ― Джонни Тэ Лесли, ― бодро отрекомендовался он, словно бы в ответ на непроизнесённое мной приветствие. ― В это время года солнце в Азании светит особенно ярко, вы не находите?

― Пожалуй, ― согласился я. 

Жара стояла удушающая, и мой воротничок, как ни прискорбно это отметить, намок.

― Пробковый шлем ― вот что вам нужно! ― с энтузиазмом воскликнул Джонни Тэ Лесли, словно фокусник, вынимая откуда-то из-за спины образец своего товара.

― Вы коммивояжёр? ― поинтересовался я.

― Да. А как вы догадались? Купите у меня шлем! Если купите два, третий отдам бесплатно.

― Когда обнаружу у себя три головы, непременно так и поступлю.

Я с сомнением оглядел шлем. Ничто ни шло в разрез с моими представлениями о том, как должен одеваться джентльмен моего положения, так сильно, как этот шлем. Но если я рассчитывал выжить в этом климате, боюсь, принципами следовало поступиться.

― Сколько вы за него хотите?

В процессе обсуждения цены мы поднялись к мистеру Джонни Тэ Лесли в комнату. Комната была от пола до потолка забита пробковыми шлемами, зонтиками от солнца, крупнокалиберными винтовками, сандалиями, ремнями, индийскими сари, вечерними платьями, биноклями, банками консервов и даже атласными цилиндрами.

― Император издал указ, и теперь каждый чиновник обязан надевать на службу цилиндр, ― объяснил Джонни Тэ Лесли, указывая на груду последних. ― Торговля идёт бойко. Думаю, заказать из Марселя ещё партию.

Я подумал, что с императором может оказаться не так просто найти общий язык, как я надеялся.

― У вас крупная голова. Вы, наверное, умный. Примерьте этот, ― Джонни Тэ Лесли протянул мне пробковый шлем, и тот оказался мне впору.

Затем он напоил меня чаем, угостил завтраком и, печально посетовав на то, что я отказался приобретать зонтик от солнца, выложил причину, по которой в «Императоре Амурате» было пусто, как на кладбище в полночь. Оказывается, мне посчастливилось прибыть в Азанию в исторический день. Именно сегодня приведённый в порядок после отгремевшей недавно гражданской войны единственный в стране поезд должен был совершить первый рейс из Матоди в столицу Азании Дебра-Дову. Поэтому всё дееспособное население города собралось на станции. Мистер Лесли, по его словам, тоже не хотел пропустить такое потрясающее зрелище, но его останавливала мысль, что в его отсутствие комнату непременно обчистят. 

Уникальность событию придавало ещё и то, что воспользоваться поездом намеревался сам император. Помимо императорского вагона, как пояснил мне Джонни Тэ Лесли, к паровозу были прицеплены ещё два: товарный и пассажирский. Но, если я рассчитываю тоже попасть в Дебра-Дову, то в ближайшее время у меня нет шансов: билеты в единственный пассажирский вагон раскупили ещё за неделю, да и, если верить часам, поезд уже отбыл с вокзала. А следующий рейс отправится только через неделю. Но, если я тороплюсь, у мистера Лесли ― тут он загадочно подмигнул ― есть знакомый, который за скромную плату снабдит меня верблюдом или мулом.

Я не чувствовал себя расположенным добираться до столицы на спине вьючного животного и после напряжённых переговоров убедил мистера Джонни Тэ Лесли подбросить меня и багаж до вокзала на его автомобиле. После согласия купить у него голубую парусиновую рубашку, он неохотно согласился. Можете представить, каких душевных мук стоила мне эта уступка?

Доехали мы стремительно и молча. Мистера Лесли обуревали тревожные мысли об уязвимости оставленных им в номере отеля цилиндров, биноклей и шлемов. Поблагодарив его, я вынул из салона чемоданы, и автомобиль, газанув, рванул в сторону «Императора Амурата».

Хотя красочное намалёванное на нескольких языках объявление информировало о том, что императорский поезд должен был уже два часа как отправиться в Дебра-Дову, паровоз и три прицепленных к нему вагона всё ещё стояли на месте. Двое полуголых азанийцев неторопливо ковырялись во внутренностях паровоза. Ещё четверо сидели на шпалах и чистили зубы тростниковыми палочками. Император в костюме-тройке и атласном цилиндре с недовольным видом мерил широкими шагами перрон. Из открытых окон второго вагона выглядывали потные лица пассажиров. Огромная толпа чернокожих, арабов, индусов и прочих самых разнообразных людей глазела на происходящее, галдя и поедая предусмотрительно принесённые с собою запасы. Многие были пьяны. Некоторые не держались на ногах.

Дождавшись, когда взгляд императора переместится в мою сторону, я шагнув вперёд, приподнял котелок.

― Вустер? ― сбившись с шага, удивлённо переспросил тот. ― Ну, надо же, Вустер! ― обрадованно добавил император, и я облегчённо выдохнул про себя.

До Дебра-Довы я и мой багаж ехали в императорском вагоне.

 

Я докурил сигарету и с неприязнью поглядел на чёрный атласный цилиндр, стоящий на прибитой мной лично полочке для шляп. Из-за жары и пота приходилось его чистить каждый день, и, наверное, не стоит говорить просвещённому читателю, насколько неуместно подобный головной убор смотрится в тропической Африке в сезон, когда от зноя мрут даже мухи. Поколебавшись, я встал, подошёл к окну, выходящему на пустырь, и отдёрнул штору в надежде, что в комнате возникнет движение воздуха и станет чуть-чуть прохладнее. Одно из окон моего кабинета смотрело на дворец, второе, о котором я веду речь, ― на виселицу. Поэтому я старался держать его занавешенным, но сегодня жара была особенно невыносима.

Двое мертвецов слегка покачивались на длинных верёвках, закручиваясь и снова раскручиваясь относительно вертикальной оси, что красноречиво свидетельствовало о наличии ветра, однако до окон моего кабинета сил долететь ему уже не хватало.

Я посмотрел на раздражающий ворох бумаг, наваленный на столе. Пять минут назад слуга-индус в шароварах, национальной рубахе до колен и непременном цилиндре доставил эту, как он выразился, «корресподенцию» прямиком от самого императора. Была здесь и личная почта для меня. Я уже успел выудить из хаоса долгожданное письмо, но не открыл, а спрятал за пазуху. Было что-то сродни изысканному удовольствию в намеренном растягивании ожидания, в смаковании предвкушения. Высунувшись по пояс в окно и не сумев обнаружить сколько-нибудь достаточного для существования количества воздуха, я вернулся к столу и ссыпал рекламные проспекты, иллюстрированные каталоги и прочую макулатуру ― примерно три четверти «корресподенции» ― в урну. Затем сел и принялся изучать оставшееся.

Так называемое министерство модернизации я возглавлял уже полгода. За это время произошло три неудачных попытки государственного переворота и две удачных, закончившихся сменой власти сперва на родственника Сета, а потом обратно. При временном императоре меня не успели вздёрнуть только по счастливой случайности ― на троне он продержался всего ночь. Пока ликующие победители вешали пленных и грабили питейные заведения, с гор подтянулись остатки войск Сета и перебили пьяных сторонников его дяди, а самого дядю, если верить слухам, слопали ― во всяком случае, с тех пор его никто не видел. После чего отправились грабить то, что недограбили предшественники. Моё министерство располагалось в часовне покойной императрицы, и эту ночь и последующий день я провёл, забаррикадировавшись в усыпальнице в компании гранитного саркофага, пары свечей, Спинозы и бутылки хереса.

Избежавшие урны бумаги тоже можно было без ущерба для грядущей модернизации Азании отправить в мусор. Но нужно же мне было демонстрировать императору хоть какую-то деятельность?

Полгода назад я горел энтузиазмом, предвкушая, сколько пользы смогу принести. Очень скоро я понял, что энергичный и ратующий за прогресс император ― не лучший проводник этого самого прогресса. Планы Сета менялись трижды на дню, его что ни час поглощали новые идеи, а к старым он мгновенно охладевал. Сегодня он мог потребовать детальный расчёт постройки дорог, приюта для бездомных, городской канализации, а, если посетит особенно отборное вдохновение, то и оперного театра, а через неделю или месяц, получив подробные планы и сметы, рассеянно отмахнуться, сгрести бумаги в кучу и, размашисто жестикулируя, начать расписывать преимущества очередного прожекта. Бумажную кипу тем же вечером, напевая под нос какие-то индийские мотивы, выносил на пустырь слуга, вытряхивал на серое выжженное пятно и, сплюнув, подносил спичку.

Сложив аккуратную радующую глаз стопку, я взял верхний лист, пробежал глазами и, подавив стремление спрятать его куда-нибудь подальше, достал чернила, перьевую ручку и официальный бланк, богато изукрашенный вензелями. Задача мне предстояла крайне безрадостная и деликатная ― не так давно стало достоверно известно, что представители племени сакуйю действительно употребили в пищу мисс Пруденс Кортни, дочь британского посла в Азании, сэра Самсона Кортни. Мне следовало от имени императора написать сэру Самсону уместное в данной ситуации письмо. Ничего уместного моё воображение не подсказывало. Тем не менее, я сочинил пространное соболезнование, перечислил все титулы императора, включая «бакалавр искусств Оксфорда» и «гроза морей», и отложил написанное в сторону, чтобы позже отнести Сету на подпись.

Следующей в стопке оказалась телеграмма от Общества защиты животных. Не стеснённый ничьим присутствием, я закатил глаза. Где-то с месяц назад Сет, глотавший случайные книги, выписанные по каталогу из Европы, с теми доверием и жадностью, с какими неофит глотает религиозные брошюры, вычитал про новые прогрессивные веяния в обращении с меньшими братьями. Тут же он написал председателю Общества и, верный своей манере, тут же об этом позабыл. У адресата Сета память оказалась не такая короткая. Телеграмма сообщала, что в Азанию едет комиссия с целью выяснить, не слишком ли жестоко здесь обходятся с животными. 

Я посмотрел в окно. Левый покойник дошёл в своём кручении до предела и замер, словно в нерешительности. Подождав, он медленно принялся кружиться в обратном направлении. Правый покойник кружился тоже, но добиться синхронности они, как ни старались, не могли. Я немного знал этих джентльменов, это были чиновники, казнённые за казнокрадство. В том, что казну крадут, сомнений не было, но тех ли покарал меч правосудия ― не знал никто. Больше того, этим вопросом никто и не задавался. Я подозревал, что облегчением государственного кармана здесь занимаются все, В любом случае, два раза в неделю, а в честь праздников чаще, между кухнями, заборами и дворцом было принято вздёргивать каких-нибудь бродяг или чиновников. Считалось, что это поддерживает дух нации на должной высоте.

Следующим лежало письмо от некоей леди Милдред Порч. Как оказалось, упомянутая в телеграмме комиссия состояла из этой леди и сопровождающей её мисс Сары Тин. Леди выражала озабоченность относительно методов обращения туземцев племён ванда и сакуйю с обитающими в Азании животными и сообщала о своём намерении обсудить указанную проблему с императором. Письмо было отправлено из Кейптауна, и, судя по указанным датам, прибытия этих достойных дам следовало ожидать едва ли не вчера.

Я отложил письмо и телеграмму в сторону ― следовало поговорить на эту тему с Сетом. Я был уверен, что он не откажется устроить банкет, и надеялся, что этого хватит, чтобы гостьи сочли себя польщёнными и, довольные, покинули гостеприимную землю Азании. Перспектива того, что две эти дамы отправятся в джунгли инспектировать, гуманно ли туземцы племён ванда и сакуйю втыкают копья в добычу, а там этих дам съедят ― не важно кто, леопарды, муравьи или сами туземцы ― непременно обернулась бы для меня необходимостью вновь доставать официальный бланк с вензелями и писать от имени императора Сета витиеватые слова соболезнования.

Отерев платком пот, я достал из внутреннего кармана письмо от мисс Вустер. Обычно я получал он неё весточки регулярно, но две последние партии корреспонденции постигла неудача. Первая погибла, когда шлюпка, перевозившая почту с французского парохода, решила, что слишком стара и ей пора бы на дно. А вторая пала жертвой доблестных вассалов ещё более доблестного графа Нгумо. Во время войны между сторонниками Сета и его дяди граф, не жалея сил, собирал на своих многочисленных землях победоносную армию, но последняя битва закончилась раньше, чем войско было готово к сражению. Разумеется, солдат это сильно расстроило. Чтобы как-то успокоить нервы, они сожгли пару деревень, опрокинули с рельсов паровоз, угнали перевозимый в товарном вагоне скот и съели машиниста. Мешок с почтой, ехавший из Матоди в Дебра-Дову, куда-то канул.

Я аккуратно вскрыл конверт и уже собирался вознаградить себя за долгое ожидание, как в комнату без стука ввалился Али, тот самый, который чуть ранее засыпал мой стол «корресподенцией».

― Император желает вас видеть, ― доложил он, голодным взглядом уставившись на жестяную коробку из-под крекеров, в которой я хранил сигареты.

Спрятав письмо обратно, я протянул ему одну. Всё равно, стоит мне выйти за порог, он запустит в коробку руку.

Сняв с полки цилиндр, с покорностью судьбе я надел его на голову. Мысли мои кружились вокруг так и не прочитанной эпистолы мисс Вустер.

Уже дойдя до середины пустыря, я вспомнил об отложенных для Сета бумагах и вынужден был вернуться. Али сосредоточенно рылся в ящиках стола. Завидев меня, он застенчиво улыбнулся и, прихватив мою зажигалку, исчез.

Сет встретил меня горящим взглядом. Ничего хорошего это обычно не предвещало.

― Послушай-ка, Дживс, что мне пришло в голову!..

Он давно уже не называл меня Вустером: пришлось объяснить, что то был мой творческий псевдоним.

― И что же пришло вам в голову, ваше величество?

― Потрясающая идея! Я построю в Дебра-Дове каток, ледовый каток!

― Не думаю, что…

― Представь: по льду кружатся пары, играет оркестр… Я прикажу графу Нгумо выделить из его рабов двадцать самых лучших барабанщиков. Или тридцать?.. Что посоветуешь, Дживс?

― Если мне будет позволено озвучить возражение, ваше величество, температура в Дебра-Дове даже вечером редко опускается ниже двадцати восьми градусов по шкале Цельсия.

― Вот именно! Поэтому каток будет пользоваться бешеной популярностью! Немедленно разузнай всё о катках и выясни, во сколько мне обойдётся один такой на тысячу человек.

― На тысячу, ваше величество?

― Думаешь, этого мало?

Я подавил вздох и возражать не стал: всё равно, пока дело дойдёт до катка, Сету стукнет в голову какая-нибудь новая гениальная идея, и он решит, что Азании срочно нужен бейсбольный стадион или копия Эйфелевой башни.

― Очень хорошо, ваше величество. Я сразу же этим займусь. ― Я протянул ему депеши от защитников животных. ― Леди Милдред Порч и мисс Сара Тин со дня на день прибывают в Матоди, а, возможно, уже прибыли. Леди Порч пишет, что оттуда они намереваются ближайшим поездом отправиться в Дебра-Дову.

Сет рассеянно пролистал письмо.

― Но ведь паровоз так и не поставили на рельсы?

― К сожалению, нет, ваше величество. Снаряжённый для этой миссии единственный азанийский трактор развалился по дороге.

― Они могут добраться на верблюдах. Или на мулах.

― Думаю, так они и поступят, ваше величество, когда ближе ознакомятся с ситуацией.

― Отлично. ― Сет нетерпеливо забарабанил пальцами по ручке кресла. ― Только причём здесь я?

― Дело в том, что это была ваша инициатива ― написать в Общество охраны животных, ваше величество. Означенные дамы составляют комиссию упомянутого Общества.

― И что же они хотят?

― Я думаю, они будут счастливы удовольствоваться торжественным обедом, данным вашим величеством в их честь. С вашей стороны это будет очень щедрый и красивый жест.

Сет вскочил на ноги, лицо его озарилось энтузиазмом. 

― Я поступлю лучше! Дживс! Эти дамы, говоришь, обожают животных?!

― Да, ваше величество.

― Тогда я устрою охоту в их честь! Да! Отлично! Охоту на леопарда. И дамы, конечно же, тоже будут участвовать. Всё как в Европе. Пусть не воображают, будто у нас здесь какая-то невежественная глушь… А из мёртвого зверя я прикажу набить чучело и преподнесу этим леди в дар. Каково?

― Но, ваше величество…

― Немедленно всё подготовь! И разыщи Али, пусть начинает чистить мой браунинг! Если охота пройдёт на высшем уровне, я пожалую тебя титулом герцога.

Спустя несколько минут, получив требуемую подпись, я вновь пересекал пустырь. Трупы, хотя и сегодняшние, из-за жары уже заметно пованивали. Я сделал мысленную пометку закрыть выходящее на пустырь окно.

Войдя под своды министерства модернизации, я первым делом поспешил к коробке из-под печенья. Из-за того, что паровоз так и лежал без движения, сообщение между Матоди и Дебра-Довой оставляло желать лучшего, а, следовательно, и снабжение хромало. Я поднял крышку. Али оставил и на мою долю. Закрыв окно на пустырь, я закурил, сел к столу и развернул письмо. Оно гласило:

«Дорогой Дживс!

Кстати, давно хотела тебя спросить: ничего, что я обращаюсь к тебе «дорогой Дживс»? Понимаешь, я раньше писала, не задумываясь, а тут меня осенило: вдруг я делаю что-то не так и надо писать не «дорогой», а «уважаемый», «почтенный» или даже «дражайший»? Мне совершенно не жаль для тебя никаких самых лучших эпитетов, но ведь эпитет эпитету волк. Или это из другой пословицы? В общем, постарайся не становиться надутой лягушкой, если старушка Берта не допрыгнула до твоих высоких феодальных стандартов. Что поделаешь, если я привыкла начинать письма примерно так: «Дорогая Мейбл!» или «Дорогая леди Троттеруинквертон-Пинкс!» Я не хочу сказать, что всегда слепо следую шаблону, словно тот, кто всегда слепо следует шаблону. Да ты и сам можешь легко в этом убедиться, взглянув на начало письма. Там нет ни слова ни про Мейбл, ни про леди Троттеруинквертон-Пинкс.

Ты пишешь, что моё предыдущее письмо, возможно, пропало. Тогда, получается, ты ничего не знаешь! Конечно, ты знаешь очень много чего, я в жизни не видела человека, который знал бы столько же, сколько ты. Но ведь ты не можешь знать, что было в письме, которое до тебя по какой-то причине не дошло? А, может, и можешь. Я бы не удивилась. Но, на всякий случай, повторю свой рассказ. Тётя Агата проиграла тяжбу! Чудненько, правда? Ах да, я начала не сначала. Прости. Так вот. Ты, конечно, помнишь дядю Генри? Славный такой старикан, тёмное пятно на гербе Вустеров, по выражению тёти Агаты. Он был гораздо старше папы и слегка со странностями. Тот самый, который держал в спальне одиннадцать ручных кроликов. Несколько лет назад бедняга покинул нас ради лучших пастбищ, где бесчисленные стада кроликов, я уверена, приняли его с распростёртыми объятиями. Так вот, стоило бедняге помереть, как тётя Агата послала в бой целую свору адвокатов, чтобы опротестовать завещание. Кролики казались ей веской причиной, по которой дядя не мог распорядиться своим имуществом. Не понимаю. Неужели она думала, что кролики нашёптывали дяде Генри свою волю? Даже если и так, кто сказал, что кролики не способны давать хорошие советы? Кролики были к дяде Генри очень привязаны и видели от него только добро, так что, наверное, советы их шли от чистого сердца. В общем, как я уже сказала, тяжба тянулась годами, пока дело не попало к судье Раббиту. Он выслушал обе стороны и сказал, что лицо, разводившее таких умных и замечательных животных, пусть даже и в спальне, несомненно пребывало в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, а также являлось ответственным, деятельным, полезным и просвещённым членом нашего общества».

Я знал сэра Раббита по записям в книге клуба «Ганимед». Учитывая, что весь первый этаж его родового особняка был отдан на откуп грызунам, неудивительно, что миссис Грегсон проиграла суд вдове покойного Генри Вустера.

«Завещание признали действительным, и мне досталось от дяди несколько презренных монет! Я сразу же удрала от тёти, сняла квартиру в Лондоне и наняла себе личную горничную. Правда, у меня её больше нет. Но это я забегаю вперёд. Так вот, внезапно став состоятельной леди, я решила по твоему примеру отравиться путешествовать. Однако в Марселе, пока мы ждали подходящий пароход, Медоуз слиняла, прихватив мои шёлковые чулки. Перед этим она что-то говорила про то, что ей очень нравится Франция, а в Африке очень жарко, и там никто не оценит по достоинству шёлковые чулки.

Ты, наверное, уже догадался, при чём тут Африка. Я тоже еду в Азанию, тем более что, не стану врать, чертовски соскучилась по тебе. Надеюсь, ты не против? Честное слово, я тебе не стану надоедать. Посмотрю эту твою Азанию и обратно. Надо же понять, что ты в ней нашёл, раз застрял там на шесть неприлично долгих месяцев».

На этом месте я вынужден был прервать чтение. Встав и подойдя к книжному шкафу, я отодвинул роскошно изданное жизнеописание дедушки действующего монарха ― императора Амурата ― Али, к счастью, книгами не интересовался ― и достал спрятанную за объёмистым томом начатую бутылку хереса. Сделав глоток, я вернулся к письму.

«Я отнесу это письмо на почту здесь, в Марселе. Поэтому не знаю, кто доберётся до Азании раньше ― оно или я. Кто знает? Возможно, мы поплывём одним пароходом и тогда победит дружба. 

Ах да. Не знаю, как лучше закончить письмо. «С почтением»? «С уважением»? «С наилучшими пожеланиями»? «Искренне ваша»? Обычно я пишу или «Пока, Мейбл, чао, целую, передавай привет Патрисии» или, если письмо предназначается кому-то вроде леди Троттеруинквертон-Пинкс, «Ещё раз примите мои самые искренние извинения, я повредила вашу зелёную изгородь не нарочно, а из-за череды не зависящих от меня обстоятельств. С почтением, такая-то такая-то». 

Прошлое письмо к тебе я закончила словом «целую», потому что ты мне, скорее, друг, чем гневающаяся на меня старушка. Но если это слово оскорбляет тебя или твои феодальные предрассудки, только скажи ― не таи это в себе ― и я сразу исправлюсь.

Целую. Твоя Берти».

Я перечитал письмо с самого начала. Определённо, Азания была не самым подходящим местом для мисс Вустер. Точнее, самым неподходящим. К тому же, мисс Вустер добиралась до Матоди одна, без личной горничной, без компаньонки, на грязной, никуда не годной посудине с наглыми и грубыми матросами и ещё более наглыми и опасными пассажирами.

Я почувствовал ужасную духоту, и был вынужден высунуться в выходившее на дворец окно по пояс.

Должен признать, что лучше мне не стало. Только новые пугающие мысли оккупировали мой ум. Мисс Вустер ― копия своего отца с поправкой на пол. Такая же добродушная, наивная и приспособленная к жизни чуть менее комнатной канарейки. Что ждёт её в Матоди одну? Как она доберётся до Дебра-Довы? Её обманут, ограбят, выманят все деньги, она упадёт с верблюда ― и это только самые мелкие и невинные неприятности, которые могут с ней произойти.

Схватив на ходу пробковый шлем, я поспешил к Джонни Тэ Лесли ― уже почти полгода как он, перебравшись в столицу, открыл здесь бар и магазин. Во время гражданской войны бар разграбили, а магазин сожгли, но я по дружбе помог ему парой контрактов, и нынче бизнес мистера Лесли снова процветал. Он одолжил мне автомобиль, и я так быстро, насколько позволяла ни разу не ремонтировавшаяся дорога, построенная ещё при императоре Амурате, поспешил в Матоди.

Спешить мне предстояло недолго. Не прошло и получаса тряски по мелким рытвинам и лавирования между рытвинами огромными и непроходимыми, как из-за поворота возникли покрытые пылью и клочьями линяющей шерсти корабли пустыни. Было их три. На первом гордо восседала полная дама в мужском костюме и широкополой шляпе от солнца. На поводу она вела второго верблюда, навьюченного тюками и чемоданами. Следом шагал третий, на горбу у которого сидела худощавая дама, одетая точно так же, как и полная, и болтался, привязанный к седлу, какой-то свёрток, в котором я, к своему ужасу, узнал мисс Вустер.

Мисс Вустер тоже узнала меня, разулыбалась и замахала рукой, из чего я заключил, что она жива и серьёзно не пострадала, и меня окатило ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение.

― Вы не могли встретить нас ещё позже? ― с недовольством спросила полная дама.

― Леди Порч, я полагаю? 

Леди Порч раздражённо кивнула. 

― Помогите мне спуститься с верблюда и перенесите в машину багаж. Вы что, не получили мою телеграмму из Матоди?

― Боюсь, что не получил, мадам.

Леди Порч наверняка не знала, что, телеграфируя из Матоди, следовало в обязательном порядке продемонстрировать телеграфисту своё уважение. Обычно было достаточно пары сигарет или засиженного мухами пирожного, каким с лотков на улице торговали местные жители. В противном случае у посылаемой депеши не было шансов пересечь эфир.

Однако прежде чем, как было мне велено, заняться багажом, я поспешил к мисс Вустер и при помощи второй дамы, видимо, мисс Сары Тин, принялся отвязывать пленницу от седла.

― Эта девушка ― англичанка, мисс Вустер, ― комментировала наши действия леди Порч. ― Мы подобрали её в Матоди. Жили в одной гостинице. Кажется, там вообще на весь город одна-единственная гостиница… «Император Амурат» ― так себе отель, прямо скажу. Комнаты ещё ничего, хотя мисс Тин её не понравилась, но кормят настоящими помоями. Пришлось давиться минеральной водой с печеньем, а потом я увидела, как бутылки из-под минеральной воды заново наполняют из колодца! Можете себе такое представить?

― С лёгкостью, мадам. Я провёл здесь шесть месяцев.

Последний узел наконец поддался ― надо признать, привязана мисс Вустер была прочно.

― Вы знакомы с плетением морских узлов, мадам? ― обратился я к тощей даме.

― Это Милдред, ― сухо пояснила она.

― Да. ― Польщенно кивнула леди Порч. ― Мы не проехали и мили, как девчушка трижды гробанулась с верблюда. Пришлось для её же блага её привязать.

― Ух, спасибочки, Дживс, ― поблагодарила мисс Вустер, когда я осторожно поставил её на ноги.

Её покачивало, и мне пришлось помочь ей сперва пройтись туда-обратно, чтобы размять ноги, а потом уже помочь добраться до автомобиля.

― Как вы, мисс? ― спросил я негромко, не желая вовлекать в разговор комиссию по охране животных.

― Чудненько. Только вот всё, что можно и нельзя, затекло. Но я очень счастлива тебя видеть! ― Она восторженно меня оглядела. ― Ты так загорел! Настоящий викинг ― или викинги не были загорелые? И тебе страшно идут этот тропический шлем и голубая рубашка! Я тоже такой шлем хочу. Думаешь, мне пойдёт?

― Больше, чем эта тирольская мужская шляпа, мисс. Как она только с вас не упала, пока вы ехали поперёк верблюда?

― Я укрепила её заколками. Как тебе моя новая стрижка? Тебе нравится?

Я вынужден был признать, что да. Мисс Вустер никогда ещё не была столь обезоруживающе прекрасна, но это был не тот ход мыслей, которому следовало потакать. Поэтому я перевёл тему.

― Я познакомлю вас с владельцем местного магазина, он подберёт вам головной убор и подходящую одежду для здешнего климата.

― Я хотела бы что-нибудь мужское. Мне нравится, как одеваются Милдред и Сара.

Я вздрогнул.

― Эй, кто-нибудь наконец займётся багажом? Как вас там?

― Моя фамилия Дживс, мадам. Я возглавляю министерство модернизации Азании.

― Очень хорошо, Дживс. Перекидайте в машину багаж и побыстрее. Сара всю дорогу жаловалась, что у неё болит голова. Я поведу машину, а вы займётесь верблюдами. Объясните только, как добраться до гостиницы.

 

Избавившись наконец от кораблей пустыни, оказавшихся крайне малоподвижными и заторможенными особями, и убедившись, что мисс Вустер благополучно заселилась в гостиницу, а автомобиль Джонни Тэ Лесли всё ещё цел и не разворован, я вернул транспортное средство владельцу, а затем отправился к себе, чтобы наконец-то принять долгожданную ванну.

Хотелось бы сказать, что, отдохнув и освежившись, я проводил мисс Вустер в единственное в столице кафе, в котором можно было поесть и не отравиться, и мы сидели под полосчатой тенью пальм и неторопливо беседовали. Но нет. Всё было не так. До окончания дня мне предстояло предпринять множество усилий на ниве дипломатии и разных прочих нивах. Узнав, что дамы из Европы уже прибыли, Сет приказал назначить охоту на завтра. Мне стоило немалого труда убедить его отказаться от идеи взять на леопарда пулемёт. Пулемёт императору недавно прислали из Бельгии, и Сету не терпелось его испробовать в деле. Доводы, что комиссия Общества по охране животных может счесть испытание пулемёта на леопарде негуманным, на него не подействовали, зато подействовал другой аргумент: если стрельбы пройдут успешно, красивого чучела из продырявленного пулемётными очередями леопарда сделать не удастся.

Расстроенный император слегка утешился, вызвав Али и заставив показать, как тот начистил его именной позолоченный браунинг. Отправляться на охоту с охотничьей винтовкой Сет считал несовременным. Полагаю, дело было в обложке иллюстрированного журнала, лежащего поверх кипы каталогов, рекламной рассылки и чудом уцелевших проектов модернизации Азании: брюнет со стальным взглядом и в такого же цвета шляпе одной рукой небрежно опирался на трость, а другою небрежно поигрывал браунингом. Жирная надпись внизу призывала покупать ямайские сигары.

После разговора с императором я пообщался с капитаном дворцовой стражи и, так как на дверях типографии висел замок, разыскал её владельца у него дома: император желал, чтобы иностранная делегация получила распечатанные приглашения, украшенные золотыми виньетками. Доставив результат лично леди Порч, мне пришлось её убеждать в том, что приглашение на охоту ― не издевательство, и рассказывать про древние азанийские традиции.

На следующее утро в направлении гор выдвинулась следующая кавалькада: император на белом верблюде, леди Порч и мисс Тин на верблюдах попроще, мисс Вустер на пони, следом я и Али, тоже на верблюдах, вдобавок к этому человек двадцать представителей местной знати, как-то: виконт Боз, герцог Мхомала, барон Батулле и так далее, а также двадцать вооружённых винтовками дворцовых стражей и человек пятьдесят полуголых босоногих рабов, чьей задачей было загонять добычу под выстрел императору. Рабство в Азании, кстати говоря, недавно было отменено, о чём с гордостью написали все европейские газеты, и даже в азанийской столице появилось несколько плакатов с соответствующим содержанием на французском и английском языках. Вот только местное население английским и французским не владело, поэтому всё устроилось ко всеобщему удовольствию: европейская пресса превозносила прогрессивные реформы Сета, а на благословенной азанийской земле всё оставалось по-старому.

Леди Порч предсказуемо была не в духе. Она несколько раз подъезжала к императору и начинала что-то твердить о ненужной жестокости, но император слушал рассеянно и то и дело перебивал её вопросами: ест ли английский монарх на завтрак козлятину? Есть ли у него белый верблюд? Сколько человек вмещает самый большой ледовый каток? Леди Порч от таких вопросов терялась, и разговор не клеился.

Мисс Вустер, всё в той же ужасной тирольской шляпе, меж тем, держалась на пони вполне уверенно. Оно охотно объяснила, что в школе для девочек, где она обучалась, они имели дело с пони, но никогда ― с верблюдами. Я поинтересовался состоянием её помолвки. Как оказалось, они с мистером Блю-Хоппером раз в неделю совместно посещали театр или ресторан, и миссис Грегсон это пока что устраивало.

― Вряд ли, конечно, она довольна сейчас, когда я удрала от неё в Африку, ― добавила мисс Вустер. ― Но нельзя же быть довольной всегда. Счастье должно чередоваться с невзгодами, чтобы выглядеть на их фоне ещё привлекательнее.

― Совершенно верно, мисс. Радости нет без печали.

Я поинтересовался, когда она планирует возвращаться в Англию, на что, к моему ужасу, мисс Вустер ответила, что ей здесь нравится и она никуда не торопится.

Из-за разницы в росте наших животных, чтобы беседовать было удобнее, я спешился и вёл своего дромедара на поводу ― всё равно по тропическому лесу процессия продвигалась медленно. Мисс Вустер с энтузиазмом расспрашивала о подробностях моей жизни тут и вообще казалась удивительно оживлённой и счастливой. Огромные голубые глаза сияли, на щеках играл румянец, с губ не сходила улыбка, модная короткая стрижка необыкновенно ей шла, и даже пресловутый тирольский аксессуар, хоть я бы ни за что на свете не признал его уместность, только добавлял ей прелести. Когда-нибудь она встретит того, кого полюбит всем сердцем, со страхом и печалью подумал я. Такая чистая, добрая и искренняя девушка не может не полюбить. Будет ли её избранник достоин её? Будет ли он любить её так, как она того заслуживает? От этих мыслей сердце моё сжималось в тоске и тревоге.

Леди Порч всё так же безуспешно пыталась воззвать к Сету, тот, не слушая её, что-то вещал про каток, не вынимая изо рта сигару. Али, на корпус позади, смолил точно такую же, видимо, позаимствованную у императора без его ведома. За моей спиной капитан стражи спорил со своим подчинённым на сакуйю по поводу половой принадлежности леди Порч и мисс Тин. По мнению этих людей, брюки и бюст не могли сочетаться в одном человеческом существе.

Из глубины леса донёсся далёкий звук барабанов, мерный, словно капающий на листья дождь. С каждым шагом шум усиливался. Я попридержал за уздцы пони мисс Вустер, так как звук доносился спереди, и взял ружьё на изготовку.

― Что это? ― насторожилась, тревожно оглядываясь, мисс Тин.

― Барабаны, мисс.

Звук нарастал, как по мере приближения к океану растёт и ширится голос прибоя. Краем глаза я заметил, что капитан стражи тоже подотстал и, как подлинное дитя природы, растворился в джунглях. Следом стаяли таять его подчинённые.

Тем временем, звук уже невозможно было игнорировать, его заметили все. Кавалькада застопорилась. Кто хватался за оружие, кто, следуя примеру капитана императорской стражи, исчезал в густой зелени тропического леса. Барабанный бой множился. Теперь казалось, он идёт отовсюду. Достигнув фортиссимо, звук оборвался, и из-за деревьев выскочил чернокожий гигант. На голове его красовалось сложное сооружение из львиной головы с разинутой пастью, на плечах топорщилась меховая накидка. Голую грудь крест-накрест пересекали патронташи, на боку поверх красной атласной юбки болталась кривая сабля. На запястьях и щиколотках блестели медные браслеты, на шее висело ожерелье из чьих-то зубов. Большинство присутствующих сразу узнало графа Нгумо, но непринуждённости обстановке это не добавило. Граф обвёл красноватыми глазами толпу, остановил взгляд на императоре и схватился за эфес шпаги. Тут же с десяток ружей направились на него. Раздался громоподобный рык, блеснул клинок, и граф Нгумо рухнул перед императором на колени.

― Мир твоему дому, граф, ― приветствовал его Сет.

Граф поднялся с колен, из-за деревьев выступили его босоногие воины числом не менее сотни, и после непродолжительного диалога между императором и графом, отряд Нгумо присоединился к охоте.

Спустя полчаса мы вышли на открытую местность, окружённую высокими деревьями. Император повелел занять в засаде места, и толпы загонщиков отправились на поиски несчастного леопарда. Честь победного выстрела, разумеется, должна была достаться Сету, и нам оставалось просто ждать, когда всё закончится. Я подумал, что вечером следует напомнить императору об обещанном мне титуле. Если он не передумает, у меня больше не будет причин оставаться в Азании, а мисс Вустер получит наконец полную свободу.

Мисс Вустер, как и все остальные, спешилась. Пони и верблюда я привязал к дереву, и мы спрятались за валуном, ожидая возвращения загонщиков. Мисс Вустер ― возможно, это влияние леди Порч и мисс Тин, возможно, её природная доброта ― была взволнована и опечалена незавидными жизненными перспективами Panthera pardus. Я постарался отвлечь её от грустных мыслей анекдотами из местной жизни. Должен признаться, что беседа с мисс Вустер: её внимание, её забавные и порой неожиданные реплики, моё собственное остроумие и редкий даже для меня интеллектуальный подъём ― всё это доставляло острое, щекочущее удовольствие. Трудно вспомнить моменты собственной биографии, когда я был настолько же откровенно счастлив. Верный правилу всё анализировать, я было принялся за анализ, но тут же отказался от этой идеи, точнее, отложил её исполнение на потом. Нельзя одновременно препарировать волшебный момент и наслаждаться им. Я избрал наслаждение, что бы оно ни значило, и отдался потоку вдохновения, и неважно, что этот поток породило. Чтобы не навлечь на нас гнев императора ― ведь в засаде требовалось соблюдать тишину ― мне пришлось придвинуться к мисс Вустер ближе. Та, со своей стороны, тоже придвинулась, и мы оказались в гораздо более тесном соседстве, чем то устанавливают приличия. Однако, успокоил я себя, In Roma, prudenter quasi cives romanus. В Азании никто не посмотрит на нас косо. Ну, разве что, леди Порч и мисс Тин, но им было не до приличий. Их взгляды тревожно шарили по зелёным зарослям, видимо, ожидая, что оттуда гордой поступью выйдет пятнистый зверь и со словами: «Ave Imperator, morituri te salutant» шагнёт под пули. После часа ожидания, который в беседе с мисс Вустер для меня пролетел, как миг, зверь действительно появился. Он выскочил из-за деревьев, преследуемый кричащими сакуйю, и, увидев, что враги окружили со всех сторон, затравленно оглядел направленные на него ружья и копья. Император нажал на курок. Выстрела не последовало. Ещё раз ― и снова осечка. Леопард был удивлён не меньше самого императора. «Беги!» ― звонко крикнула мисс Вустер, и умное животное, с лёта вникнув в английскую речь, тут же последовало совету. Словно распрямившаяся пружина, леопард взлетел над поляной, крапчатая шкура слилась перед глазами в одну пёструю полоску, два прыжка ― и леопард исчез из виду, только истерический рёв верблюдов напоминал о пронёсшемся мимо хищнике. Выстрелов не раздалось: каждый боялся посягнуть на добычу императора.

Дальше события развивались молниеносно. Из зарослей выпрыгнул граф Нгумо. Из-за поспешности, с какой он это проделал, браслеты на его руках и ногах громко звенели.

― Это она! ― на сакуйю прорычал он и, схватив мисс Вустер за плечо, рывком выдернул её из укрытия.

― Белая женщина испортила охоту, мой повелитель. Прикажи, я её убью!

― Ваше величество! ― выкрикнул я, выскакивая вперёд. ― В Европе принято охотиться именно так! Это самые современные веяния, освящённые многовековыми традициями! ― я сам не понимал, что говорю, но, главное, мне удалось придать голосу нужную убедительность.

На Сета это подействовало.

― Отпусти её и извинись перед дамой, ― приказал он Нгумо на сакуйю, и тот, разжав хватку, послушно рухнул на колени.

Мисс Вустер, испуганно моргая, застыла на месте, боясь пошевелиться.

― Вы должны простить его, мисс, ― проговорил Сет. ― Азания активно цивилизуется, но ещё не все современные тонкости проникли во все уголки страны.

― Да-да… ― чуть слышно пролепетала мисс Вустер. ― Конечно. Скажите ему, что я не сержусь.

Сет перевёл её слова на сакуйю, Нгумо невозмутимо поднялся и небрежным жестом отряхнул атласную юбку. Мисс Вустер всё так же стояла в оцепенении, если не считать того, что у неё стучали зубы и её била дрожь.

― Мисс, ― произнёс я мягко, беря её за руку. ― Пожалуйста, пойдёмте со мной.

Она внезапно успокоилась. Доверчиво вручила мне ладонь и зашагала рядом. Миновав море копий, придворных, солдат и верблюдов, мы дошли до места, где были привязаны наши животные. Я помог ей усесться на пони.

― Куда мы едем? ― спросила она уже без страха в голосе.

― Мы возвращаемся в Дебра-Дову, ― ответил я. ― А там я найду автомобиль, перевезу вас в Матоди и посажу на корабль в Европу.

Мисс Вустер внезапно насупилась.

― Но я не хочу уезжать. Мне и здесь отлично. И вообще, охота ещё не закончилась.

― Но, мисс, здесь, как вы могли убедиться, небезопасно.

Увы, я взял неправильный тон. В озёрных глазах мисс Вустер сверкнули молнии. Оказывается, и на озере порой случается шторм.

― Я вовсе не испугалась! ― с вызовом сказала она. ― Мы, Вустеры, вообще славимся храбростью. Даже что-то такое в битве при Гастингсе Вустеры делали смелое. Не помню что.

― Но вы же не хотите смотреть на то, как прикончат бедного леопарда… ― начал я с другой стороны.

― Но разве тебе не нужно находиться при императоре? ― перебила она.

Удивительно, как точно мисс Вустер ухватила суть. Если Сет заметит моё отсутствие, это вполне может его разозлить, но сейчас у меня были другие приоритеты.

― Это необязательно, мисс. Тут найдётся кому послужить императору и без меня.

― Хорошо. ― Кивнула она. ― Тогда я поеду. Но только если и ты вернёшься со мною в Англию.

― Вернусь с вами в Англию? ― непонимающе переспросил я.

Мисс Вустер густо покраснела.

― Ну, если тебе нравится в Азании, то конечно…

― Боюсь, я не могу прямо сейчас сопроводить вас на родину, мисс, мои дела здесь ещё не завершены.

― Вот и чудненько, тем более, что я тоже не тороплюсь.

― Мисс?

― Я остаюсь, Дживс. ― Она спрыгнула с пони, и тот, тряхнув гривой, принялся щипать траву.

― Но…

― И никаких «но». ― Она указала на пролетающего марабу. ― Пичужка летит, улитка ползёт, боженька на небе, всё хорошо.

 

Мы вернулись к остальным охотникам как раз ко второму действию драмы. Сет с мрачным видом разглядывал пустой магазин своего раззолоченного браунинга.

― Али, ― произнёс он, и тон его не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Али не отозвался, но спустя несколько минут его приволокли вернувшиеся под крыло императора дворцовые стражи.

― Где патроны, Али? ― спросил Сет.

― Я… я… Ваше величество… ― заблеял Али. ― Вы приказали только почистить. Я…

Во всей своей красе на авансцену выступил граф Нгумо.

― Гнусный червь испортил охоту, мой повелитель. Прикажи, я его убью!

― Хорошо, граф. Повесь его. ― Император милостиво кивнул.

Это внесло некоторое замешательство, так как граф располагал винтовкой и саблей, а его многочисленные рабы ― копьями. Пока искали верёвку, Али жалостливо скулил, но император был неумолим.

― Дживс, сделай что-нибудь, ― с мольбой в голосе прошептала мне на ухо мисс Вустер, ― пожалуйста.

Я видел, что беднягу уже не спасти, но решил попытаться.

― Ваше величество, в Соединённых Штатах наибольшей популярностью сейчас пользуется казнь посредством электрического стула.

В глазах Сета загорелся интерес.

― Через тело осуждённого пропускают переменный ток высокого напряжения, ― продолжил я. ― Очень прогрессивное веяние.

― Да, чрезвычайно. А насколько именно высокого?

― Порядка двух тысяч семисот вольт.

― Надо же. Двух тысяч семисот. Звучит великолепно. ― Он хлопнул в ладоши. ― Отставить повешение. Азания семимильными шагами шествует навстречу прогрессу, так что повелеваю: больше никаких допотопных верёвок. Дживс, закажите из Америки электрический стул.

― Будет исполнено, ваше величество.

Али облегчённо крякнул. Я понадеялся, что ему хватит ума затеряться и сделать ноги.

Вскоре вернулись с пустыми руками во второй раз посланные загонщики. Тут-то наконец граф Нгумо получил некоторую сатисфакцию. Пока рабов стегали другие рабы тут же нарезанными палками по чёрным лоснящимся спинам, мисс Вустер заметно погрустнела и ушла в себя. 

― Увы, глубоко сожалею, мисс, но я ничего не могу с этим сделать, ― тихо проговорил я.

― Всё-таки, старая добрая Англия слегка подобрее будет.

― Когда-то и у нас с людьми поступали так же, да и сейчас не всё безоблачно, но в целом вы правы, мисс, и поэтому вы меня очень обрадуете, когда объявите наконец о своём решении возвратиться в Лондон.

― Но я не могу! ― заявила она. ― Теперь не могу.

Я воззрился на неё удивлённо.

― Как я могу тебя бросить, когда тут творится такое?

К счастью, я обладаю способностью довольно быстро выходить из шокового состояния.

― Поверьте, мисс, я сумею позаботиться о себе. Уже полгода, как я здесь, и меня до сих пор не повесили.

― И ты не хочешь возвращаться обратно?

― Пока не получу того, зачем приехал сюда, ― нет, мисс.

Она обиженно насупилась, выдвинув нижнюю губу и надув щёки, от чего стала выглядеть немного смешной и до боли трогательной. Тем временем экзекуция закончилась, и было решено ехать в ближайшую деревню, где местным вождём был вассал графа Нгумо. Мы разыскали своих животных и пристроились в хвосте процессии.

Деревня состояла из нескольких глиняных лачуг, крытых пальмовыми листьями, и дома побольше, отличавшегося, помимо размера, наличием узкой веранды с глиняным полом, покрытой навесом из пальмовых листьев. Это была резиденция вождя. Нас приняли пышно. Дети и женщины попрятались, а мужчины на коленях подползли к императору и принялись посыпать себе головы пеплом, точнее, местным грунтом, смесью песка и глины. Вскоре запылали костры, застучали барабаны, замелькали в танце обнажённые чёрные тела. Две голых женщины в бусах из клыков леопарда и набедренных повязках из пальмовых листьев увели леди Порч, мисс Тин и мисс Вустер. Императора, графа, нескольких самых знатных вельмож и меня усадили у самого большого костра. 

В стороне соорудили что-то вроде временной кухни с огромными котлами. Туда же притащили огромное количество закупоренных глиной кувшинов. Один из них тут же поднесли к нашему костру, пробили в кувшине отверстие и наполнили кокосовой брагой глубокую глиняную миску, которую сперва поднесли императору, а потом, когда он утолил жажду, передали графу Нгумо и далее, в соответствии с занимаемым в обществе положением. На графе Нгумо миска практически опустела, и пришлось снова наполнить её до краёв. Когда дошла моя очередь, я сделал глоток и передал миску дальше. Я впервые был в поселении ванда. И, наверное, в другой раз с удовольствием предался бы этнографическим наблюдениям, тем более, что язык ванда походил на сакуйю, а сакуйю я за полгода выучил в совершенстве, так что понимал практически всё, что говорил вождь Мошу и жители деревни. Но мне было не до этнографии. Не помню, чтобы когда-нибудь в жизни я испытывал столь сильное беспокойство. Даже когда над Дебра-Довой полыхало зарево, за стенами трещали выстрелы, а дверь часовни покойной императрицы стонала, поддаваясь под ударами, я и тогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Я уже упомянул выше, что в тот раз прихватил херес, свечи, Спинозу и спустился в усыпальницу. Но сейчас мне не помог бы и том Спинозы. Меня волновало отсутствие мисс Вустер. Сперва я решил, что женщины по обычаям ванда собираются в отдельном месте, тем более, что леди Порч и мисс Тин также были уведены местными жительницами. Однако по мере того как барабаны продолжали бить, а танцы становились всё исступлённее, к мужчинам присоединились и женщины. Среди танцующих я узнал тех, которые увели мисс Вустер, но саму её я нигде не видел. Я отошёл от костра и принялся бесцеремонно по-очереди заглядывать в местные лачуги. На меня реагировали по-разному: женщины и дети визжали или пытались спрятаться, мужчины не обращали внимания, пробовали убить или даже падали передо мной на колени. Я сделал вывод, что мой статус ещё толком не определён.

Перед домом вождя стояло несколько человек с копьями, а один даже с допотопным ружьём, которое он тут же наставил на меня. На смеси сакуйю и нескольких слов языка ванда я попытался с ними договориться, но тут меня дёрнули за руку. Просто чудо, что она при этом не оторвалась. Я довольно крупный мужчина, совсем не щуплый, а до двух метров мне не хватает всего сантиметров пять, но по сравнению с Нгумо я выглядел как пудель рядом с волкодавом. Бедная мисс Вустер ― что же испытала она?

― Сет приказал возвращаться к нему, ― прорычал граф, тыча мне между лопаток копьём, и пришлось поспешить к заскучавшему императору.

― Дживс, ― сказал Сет, вытаскивая из котла кусок разваренного мяса, ― что ты думаешь по поводу трамвая? Не нужен ли нам в Дебра-Дове трамвай? Я недавно прочёл, что они очень экономичны и вмещают множество людей.

― Боюсь, что трамвай не окупится.

― Жаль. Тогда я подумаю о троллейбусе.

Вожди и вельможи наперебой опускали руки в котёл, нашаривая куски побольше. Граф Нгумо приник к миске с брагой.

― Ты почему не ешь? ― недовольно спросил император, и я полез за куском.

Мясо было сдобрено чересчур большим количеством пряностей, но было вполне съедобным. Я снова поднялся, полный решимости заглянуть в хижину вождя, но опьяневший Нгумо снова дёрнул меня за руку.

― Сядь. Выпей со мной. 

Его маленькие глазки налились кровью и косили в разные стороны, он был уже достаточно пьян, чтобы ни черта не соображать, но недостаточно, чтобы перестать быть досадной помехой. Поэтому я решил напоить его до отключки.

― Это честь для меня, граф. ― Я поднял с земли кувшин и наполнил миску до краёв. 

Отхлебнув, протянул ему. В несколько гигантских глотков он осушил её до дна. Взгляд его становился всё бессмысленнее и тупее. Я налил ему ещё, но он не удержал и опрокинул всё на себя, а, опрокинув, глупо захихикал. Я решил было, что дело сделано, и повернулся, чтобы уйти, но он ловко ухватил меня за брючину.

― Смотри, что у меня есть, ― хихикая, проговорил он и принялся шарить где-то за спиной.

То ли потому, что шарил он не там, то ли ещё по какой-то причине, но искомый предмет никак не находился. Оставив попытки, он поманил меня пальцем, вынуждая наклониться.

― Я сегодня послужил императору.

― Все мы служим императору, граф.

Мой ответ почему-то вывел его из себя. С рёвом, заставившим Сета и сидящих с ним азанийцев посмотреть в нашу сторону, Нгумо стиснул миску между ладонями и, всё так же рыча, перетёр её в глиняную труху.

― Я сегодня послужил императору, ― повторил он, когда с миской было покончено.

Я молча ждал, что он скажет дальше.

― Нельзя мешать охоте повелителя, ― проговорил он убеждённо. ― Хочешь знать, что становится с тем, кто мешает охоте повелителя? Хочешь? Смотри. ― Он показал на котёл, а затем довольно похлопал себя по животу. ― А ещё смотри, что у меня теперь есть. ― Его рука скользнула в подвешенную к поясу сумку, и он вытащил бесформенный предмет, в котором я узнал смятую тирольскую шляпу.

Не понимаю, как сумел оторвать котёл от земли ― к костру его, сгибаясь, несли четыре здоровенных негра ― но я поднял его и обрушил на графа.

― Что вы только что сделали, Дживс? ― удивлённо спросил Сет. ― Это какой-то европейский трюк?

― Да. ― Я наклонился поднять откатившуюся шляпу.

― …Дживс! ― прозвучало из-за спины обрадованно. ― Ты её нашёл! А я уже и не надеялась снова увидеть мою шляпочку!

У меня дольно крепкие нервы, но в тот момент я почувствовал, как колени мои подкашиваются. Чтобы не рухнуть, мне пришлось опуститься на землю.

― Надо следующим указом запретить столько пить. Даже моего министра модернизации ноги не держат, ― недовольно проворчал император. ― Введу, как в Америке, сухой закон.

― Дживс, ― мисс Вустер без церемоний уселась со мной рядом, ― нам было так скучно. Нас с Милдред и Сарой отвели в какую-то унылую хижину и заставили там сидеть, только иногда выводили ― ну, сам понимаешь, по надобности. Сперва с нами были какие-то негритянки, которые ни слова не понимали по-английски, а потом и они ушли, а нас наружу не выпускали, хотя там было, судя по музыке, очень весело. Милдред, правда, сказала, что внутри безопаснее, снаружи нас вообще, чего доброго, могут съесть, но это же она так пошутила?

Я кивнул.

― Поэтому я встала на стол, разобрала крышу и вылезла через верх. Правда, вначале я сбегала к своему пони за водой. Потому что, когда нам принесли мяса и какой-то вонючей бражки, Милдред за всех показала жестами, что мы не пьём, хотя я бы рискнула попробовать. А туземцы, похоже, поняли её буквально и решили, что мы не пьём вообще, как лягушки ― помнишь, ты рассказывал, что лягушки не пьют, а впитывают всю необходимую им влагу через кожу? Но ведь если бы мы были, как лягушки, тогда нас следовало бы посадить в пруд или иногда поливать, а нас никто ни сажать в пруд, ни поливать не собирался. Поэтому я раздобыла воды, напилась сама и забросила фляжку через дыру в крыше Милдред и Саре, а потом побежала к танцующим, но увидела тебя и свою потерявшуюся шляпу. ― Она взяла её у меня из рук, расправила и надела на голову. ― Пойдём танцевать?

― Боюсь, это плохая идея…

― Ну ладно, тогда я одна.

Кто знает, откуда берутся силы? Кто-то говорит про второе дыхание. Раньше я думал, это всего лишь фигура речи. Однако её слова, а ещё более ― тот факт, что мисс Вустер, не ставя паузы между словом и делом, немедленно направилась к беснующимся у костра фигурам, подняли меня с земли, словно пушинку. Догнав мисс Вустер, я прижал её к себе.

― Дживс, что ты делаешь? ― спросила она и тоже обняла меня.

― Простите, пожалуйста, мисс. ― Но я не в силах был оторвать её от себя, а себя от неё.

Она подняла на меня глаза.

― Дживс, ты очень взволнован. Что-то произошло?

― Ничего особенного, мисс, но мне будет гораздо спокойнее, когда мы окажемся хотя бы в Дебра-Дове.

― Мы можем поехать прямо сейчас, если ты хочешь, ― предложила она.

Я покачал головой:  
― Уже темнеет. Придётся ждать утра. 

Приложив неимоверное усилие, я разомкнул объятья. Мисс Вустер, помедлив, последовала моему примеру. После чего мы продолжали стоять друг против друга и стояли так очень долго, пока мисс Вустер не сказала:  
― Хочешь, посидим у костра? Вон у этого как раз никого нет, правда, он почти потух.

― С удовольствием, мисс.

Я подобрал валяющееся на земле копьё и сел недалеко от догорающих углей. Рядом опустилась мисс Вустер. Барабанщики устали или же пришла их очередь есть ― барабаны стихли, но азанийцы продолжали подпрыгивать, выбрасывая руки в нескончаемом танце. По их спинам струился пот, и в отблесках огня чёрная кожа казалась красной. Мисс Вустер прислонилась к моему плечу и вскоре задремала. Подошла какая-то женщина, деловито огляделась и принялась собирать в глиняную миску разбросанное по земле мясо ― останки бедняги Али, которые я выплеснул, придавив Нгумо котлом. Котёл шевельнулся, и женщина испуганно вздрогнула, но занятия своего не прервала.

― Не трожь, ― нетвёрдо сказал Нгумо женщине, выбираясь из-под котла. ― Не трожь. Это моё. Я буду это есть.

Та бросила миску и убежала.

― Ну, я и надрался, ― проговорил он, по-дружески кивая мне. ― Хороша бражка.

Не с первой попытки встав на ноги, он, пошатываясь, огляделся. Мутный взгляд его упал на кувшин, губы расплылись в улыбке, он попытался нагнуться, свалился, но это его не обескуражило. Через минуту, шумно хлебая и обливаясь, он уже лакал из кувшина, а через десять минут ― храпел, лёжа ничком на земле. Туземцы продолжали кружить вокруг костра, и слышно было, как звенят их браслеты и бусы, как клацают ожерелья из зубов леопардов и погромыхивают амулеты из высушенных гремучих змей.

Я до рассвета просидел перед потухшими углями, одной рукой обнимая спящую мисс Вустер, а другой сжимая копьё. Самые стойкие азанийцы протанцевали до рассвета. Первые лучи разбудили мисс Вустер, и я раздобыл воды, лепёшек и варёной верблюжатины, чтобы она могла перекусить. Спустя пару часов проснулись все, и неудачливые охотники засобирались обратно. Леди Порч не обнаружила на прежнем месте своего верблюда, осталось только валяющееся в траве седло. 

― Что за безобразие! ― воскликнула она. ― Не мог же он сам отвязаться и уйти, да ещё и самостоятельно сбросить седло!

― Это маловероятно, мадам. Но такой большой толпе не хватило бы одного Али.

― О чём это вы, Дживс?

― Так, ни о чём, мадам.

― Терпеть не могу, когда говорят загадками. Надеюсь, с бедным животным всё хорошо. Придётся мне сесть на Сариного верблюда. Сара, подвинься. Как ты умудряешься ничего не есть и занимать столько места!..

Наконец мы тронулись в путь. Процессия растянулась. Охотники с опухшими лицами и красными глазами кривились от тряски. Виконт Боз, который только с третьего раза залез на своего покорно ждущего на коленях верблюда, устроился в седле задом наперёд и, обнимая мохнатый горб, захрапел. И даже вялые крики Нгумо: «Проклятые псы! Где стража?! Кто видел повелителя?» не могли разбудить его. Мне с тремя спутницами пришлось отстать и свернуть к ручью, чтобы напоить животных.

Верблюды меланхолично пили, склоняя к воде длинные лохматые шеи. Коротконогий пони мисс Вустер зашёл в воду по брюхо и, судя по виду, выходить не собирался. Дамы, тоже заинтересовавшись таким видом отдыха, сняли обувь и с довольным видом бродили по щиколотку в воде.

― Нужно идти, ― поторопил я. ― Если не догоним остальных, я не уверен, что смогу самостоятельно вывести нас к Дебра-Дове.

Я немного преувеличил, нужное направление было мне известно, но не хотелось терять время. Заявление подействовало, и вскоре два верблюда снова шагали по едва приметной тропе, а между ними трусил серый пони. Где-то через полмили мой верблюд, шедший первым, насторожившись, попятился. Я постарался вразумить его, но ничего не помогло. Повернув, он побежал назад, увлекая за собой двух других животных. Только метров через пятьдесят мне удалось его остановить. Заставив опуститься на колени, я спешился, протянул поводья леди Порч и приказал ждать, а сам, взяв в руки ружьё, пошёл искать, что же так напугало верблюда. Дойдя до места, где с животным случилась истерика, я остановился, прислушиваясь: из чащи доносились чавкающие звуки. Сойдя с тропы, я взвёл курок и двинулся на шум. На одном из деревьев висел клок белой верблюжьей шерсти. Сделав ещё пару десятков осторожных шагов я выглянул на прогалину. Под отдельно стоящим дикорастущим кофейным деревом пировал леопард. Его жертву нельзя было не узнать ― головой зверь не заинтересовался, и Сет, вывернув шею под немыслимым для живого человека углом, невидящим взглядом смотрел на меня. В том, что он мёртв, сомнений не было никаких ― погрузив морду в разорванный императорский живот, леопард увлечённо пожирал императорские внутренности. Я поднял ружьё и прицелился.

― Нет! Не смейте! ― прогремел вопль леди Порч. ― Это самозащита!

― Зверь, отведавший человечины, становится особенно опасен, ― ответил я, целясь леопарду в лоб. 

Я нажал спусковой крючок как раз в то мгновение, когда леди Порч дёрнула ружьё на себя. По счастью, пуля ни меня, ни леди Порч не задела. Зверь, напуганный выстрелом, удрал.

― Теперь он станет питаться азанийцами, ― сказал я. ― И всё благодаря вам.

― Может, не станет? ― раздался из-за спины голос мисс Вустер; она вышла вперёд и с ужасом уставилась на недоеденного Сета. ― Ох…

― Не самое приятное зрелище, мисс, ― подтвердил я, заслоняя обзор. ― Но, может, леопард не станет питаться всеми азанийцами подряд, а только императорами, поскольку именно к императорскому мясу он приобрёл вкус. В таком случае, он не нанесёт много вреда.

― …Я же попросил вас оставаться на месте и сторожить верблюдов, ― с упрёком бросил я леди Порч.

Признаюсь, я был слегка взвинчен. Одно дело, когда в опасной близости от леопарда-людоеда и непредсказуемо вылетающих пуль находится упомянутая леди, и другое ― когда в том же замечена дочь вашего покойного друга. 

― С животными я оставила Сару, ― парировала леди Порч невозмутимо. ― Берти волновалась, что с вами что-то случится, и мы отправились вам на выручку. И как раз вовремя! ― она сделала ударение голосом. ― Ещё немного, и вы бы стали безжалостным убийцей!

― Надеюсь, мисс Тин умеет стрелять? ― поинтересовался я. ― Мне кажется, леопард побежал как раз в её сторону.

Леди Порч сперва побледнела, потом покраснела, смерила меня гневным взглядом и, схватив из-за спины винтовку, ринулась в чащу в сторону тропинки.

― Мне нужно научиться стрелять, ― неожиданно заявила мисс Вустер, когда мы остались одни. ― Ты не против давать мне уроки?

― Могу я поинтересоваться, мисс, зачем вам может понадобиться такое умение?

― Отстреливаться от леопардов. И ото львов. Ну, я не знаю. Или от бизонов.

― Если вы начнёте стрелять по львам, боюсь, служители лондонского зоопарка очень огорчатся.

― Но мы не в Лондоне, Дживс, мы в Азании!

― К сожалению, да. Но, надеюсь, больше здесь не задержимся.

― Разве ты не говорил, что у тебя здесь какие-то планы?

― Уже нет, мисс. Император мёртв, а вместе с ним и мои надежды.

― Твои надежды? ― переспросила мисс Вустер. ― Мне очень жаль, Дживс. Если я могу чем-нибудь помочь…

― Увы, мисс.

Это я ей хотел помочь и не смог.

Вскоре мы разыскали наших спутниц. С мисс Тин ничего не случилось, но выглядела она нахохлившейся и недовольной. Без приключений, если не считать подобранного по дороге белого верблюда, мы добрались до Дебра-Довы. Я проводил женщин до гостиницы, разместил животных и, встретив недалеко от дворцовых кухонь капитана императорской стражи, рассказал ему о случившемся с Сетом.

На следующее утро я с тремя спутницами и кучей багажа выехал из Дебра-Довы в Матоди. Со мной был только небольшой саквояж со сменой одежды, томом Спинозы и письмами мисс Вустер. Весь свой гардероб, включая цилиндр, а также немногочисленное нажитое за полгода имущество я оставил Джонни Тэ Лесли. Автомобиль, одолженный у него, я должен был завести во двор его торговому партнёру, купцу-арабу, а сам Лесли тем же утром на пару часов раньше меня ― так как я ждал у гостиницы собирающихся дам ― заранее выехал в Матоди на осле, чтобы забрать оттуда своё четырёхколёсное сокровище.

Миновав валяющийся на боку паровоз ― разбитая колея большую часть пути шла параллельно ржавеющим рельсам, ― обогнав трясущегося на осле Джонни Тэ Лесли и встретив один-единственный громыхающий грузовик, направляющийся на дальние плантации, через несколько часов мы прибыли в Матоди.

Азания провожала меня лёгким бризом, на причал с тихим плеском накатывали волны, из раскрытых окон отеля «император Амурат» неслась популярная лет пять назад песня ― постояльцы крутили пластинку. Всё дышало зноем и неведением. Новость о смерти императора до Матоди пока не добралась.

Пароходик «Гордость Марселя», куда нас доставила шлюпка, торопливо дал гудок и отчалил, словно только того и ждал. Мшистые крыши Матоди становились всё меньше и меньше, таял отель «император Амурат», уже не долетало мяуканье пластинки, таял стоящий на берегу трёхсотлетний португальский форт, таял, становясь акварелью, открыткой, воспоминанием, фото с туристического буклета, город. Таял, превращаясь в крохотное светлое пятно между синевой моря, зеленью плантаций, перетекающей в зелень леса, и бескрайней синевой неба.

― Прощай, Азания, ― проговорил я. ― Прощай, синева, и листва, и трава, и солнце над краем земли…

― Это Китс? ― спросила мисс Вустер, перегибаясь через борт.

Я крепко зафиксировал её руку в своей, одновременно подумав, что, раз мы движемся к цивилизации, пора вновь вернуться к старым добрым феодальным предрассудкам.

― Это Бёрнс, мисс.

Убедившись, что она потеряла интерес к расходящимся за кормой струям и отошла от фальшборта, я с неохотой выпустил её ладонь. Надо было что-то с этими эмоциями делать…

― Мне ужасно жаль того парня, Дживс. Лучше б я тогда не кричала леопарду, чтобы он убегал. Как думаешь, в том, что императора съели, есть моя вина?

― Не думаю, мисс, ведь это не вы привили животному пагубные пищевые привычки. ― Она снова облокотилась о борт, и я добавил. ― На пароходе есть, кажется, пассажирский салон. Возможно, там найдётся более или менее живое фортепиано. Я уже целую вечность не слушал ничего, кроме пластинок и барабанов.

В тесном, обитом деревянными панелями салоне действительно обнаружилось потрёпанное пианино, всё в белых кругах от бокалов с виски. Я подошёл к барной стойке и тоже заказал себе один, мисс Вустер предпочла коктейль. Она села к инструменту и заиграла какую-то лёгкую песенку, наверное, из нового мюзикла. Её руки весело порхали над клавишами, короткая стрижка растрепалась, ещё пока мы гуляли по палубе, на губах играла счастливая полуулыбка, глаза сияли. Она была так же музыкальна, как и её отец, и у неё были его глаза, но почему-то от его глаз моя голова не шла кругом. Я залпом выпил виски, но больше заказывать не стал.

Она играла ещё и ещё, а, набравшись смелости, запела ― несильным, но чистым и тёплым сопрано. Пассажиры, скучавшие до её появления по углам, оживились, между номерами аплодировали, а особо бойкие подходили и просили исполнить что-то для себя. Вскоре, принеся второй стул, к ней подсел светловолосый хлыщ в полосатых брюках, розовом шейном платке и с моноклем в глазу и присоединился к игре. Я почувствовал глубокую безотчётную тоску. Ничего не стоило избавиться от хлыща. Я мог проделать это с любой степенью изящества. Но я не имел права вмешиваться в личную жизнь мисс Вустер. Во всяком случае, пока она меня об этом не попросит или хотя бы не намекнёт. Хлыщ играл виртуозно, вплетая в мелодию затейливые фиоритуры. Его холёные руки в безвкусных перстнях то и дело норовили пересечься с руками мисс Вустер. Я не мог на это смотреть. Это была какая-то пытка. Внезапно мисс Вустер, не доиграв, встала. Она выглядела растерянной, а вовсе не заинтересованной и не польщённой. На щеках краснели пятна, она пробормотала: «Извините»; неловко, с терзающим слух скрежетом сдвинув стул, вышла из-за инструмента; моргая, обвела глазами салон, встретилась со мной взглядом, и её живое лицо снова преобразилось. Что-то горячее разлилось в груди. Волнение, нежность и гордость ― всё перемешалось, когда я увидел её улыбку и блеск в голубых глазах.

― Давай вернёмся на палубу, ― предложила она, подойдя ко мне.

Хлыщ, прекратив наигрывать, смерил меня кислым взглядом, я ответил ему холодным презрением.

― С удовольствием, мисс.

На палубе нас приветствовал восхитительно свежий ветер. Азания полностью скрылась из глаз. «Гордость Марселя» на всех парах шла на север.

― Ты не очень расстроился, Дживс? ― спросила мисс Вустер неожиданно.

― Расстроился, мисс? ― удивился я ― в эту секунду я чувствовал себя на редкость счастливым.

― Но ведь мы возвращаемся в метрополию, а ты собирался закончить в Азании свои дела. А потом тем бедолагой позавтракали, и ты сказал, что твои надежды постигла та же печальная участь.

― Действительно, ― согласился я. ― Но это уже не так важно, ведь вы получили наследство от своего дяди Генри, мисс.

Она посмотрела на меня настороженно.

― Извини, Дживс, но что-то не сходится. Возможно это шок от гибели твоего нанимателя? Мистер Глоссоп говорит, что такое бывает. Или тепловой удар? Ведь ты провёл на солнце полгода. Потому что я не понимаю, какая может быть связь между твоими надеждами на будущее и несчастным дядей Генри с его кроликами и наследством?

Я подумал, что не будет большой беды, если я ей всё расскажу.

― Видите ли, мисс, я намеревался заработать в Азании титул. Понимаю, это звучит странно…

― Да, Дживс, ― подтвердила она. ― Это звучит странно. Не понимаю, зачем человеку и так наделённому всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми достоинствами ещё и какой-то дурацкий титул.

― Вы очень добры мисс, но ни одно из моих не таких уж и многочисленных достоинств не делает меня в глазах миссис Грегсон человеком, за которого она позволит выйти своей племяннице.

Кровь отхлынула от лица мисс Вустер так стремительно, что я приготовился её подхватить, если она вдруг начнёт терять сознание. Но она только ухватилась рукой за поручень и распахнула глаза до размера настоящих озёр.

Неужели она, всегда такая мягкая и добросердечная, почувствовала себя оскорблённой мыслью, что я могу мечтать о счастье стать её супругом? Я постарался не показать, как глубоко меня это ранит.

― Не делайте поспешных выводов, мисс, ― быстро проговорил я. ― Я бы не дерзнул навязать вам своё общество. Я собирался предложить фиктивный брак, в котором бы вы распоряжались полной свободой, ваше наследство перешло к вам в пользование, а миссис Грегсон оставила бы наконец попытки выдать вас замуж, которые, по моим наблюдениям, казались вам весьма докучными.

― Ты хотел предложить мне фиктивный брак? ― с каким-то необъяснимым ужасом в голосе переспросила мисс Вустер.

Мне хотелось провалиться сквозь палубу. Почему? Почему она так реагирует? Эта мысль сводила с ума. Согласилась же она на фиктивную помолвку с мистером Блю-Хоппером… Неужели дело в моём низком происхождении? Но она только что назвала титулы дурацкими… Неужели дело во мне?

― Да, мисс, ― признал я, глядя не на неё, а на зыбь океана: ужас в глазах мисс Вустер причинял мне ни с чем не сравнимую боль. ― Я хотел предложить вам фиктивный брак.

― Я бы не согласилась, ― тихо проговорила она.

Мне хотелось закричать: «За что вы так мучаете меня?!», но я, кивнув, произнёс:  
― Очень хорошо, мисс. Потому что в таком случае у меня нет повода сожалеть, что я не получил даже самого дурацкого азанийского титула.

Мне следовало развернуться и уйти, запереться в каюте со Спинозой. «Проясни свои мысли ― и ты перестанешь быть рабом страстей». Но я словно прирос к доскам палубы.

― Помнишь, ― после долгой, как пытка, паузы проговорила мисс Вустер дрожащим голосом, ― помнишь, очень давно я призналась тебе, что хотела бы выйти за любовь всей моей жизни…

Конец предложения она произнесла так тихо, что я не уловил, какая там была интонация: вопросительная или утвердительная, но, снова кивнув, ответил:  
― Конечно же, помню, мисс.

― Я… ― она запнулась, но продолжила дальше, ― я бы хотела выйти за него замуж по-настоящему, понимаешь, не фиктивным, а настоящим браком.

Я схватился за поручень. Мысленно прокрутил наш разговор с самого начала и застыл, оглушённый.

― Помнишь, как ты ухаживал за няней Смит? ― продолжала мисс Вустер тихо, взгляд её скользил по волнам, нигде не останавливаясь. ― Ты так смотрел на неё, словно она была в целом мире самая лучшая, самая добрая, самая нужная и красивая. А я смотрела на тебя и хотела быть на месте няни Смит… Ты читал ей стихи, я их не понимала, но они звучали, как музыка, и твой голос звучал, как музыка. И ты знал всё на свете, ты всегда был умнее всех, даже папы, хоть он и закончил Оксфорд с отличием. И ты был самый красивый. Пока я не пошла в школу, я думала, что ты принц. А в школе мне показали на фото настоящих принцев, и я поняла, что ты в миллион раз лучше. Самый добрый, самый нужный, самый умный, самый красивый.

Я не мог вымолвить ни слова.

― Когда после смерти мамы и папы меня забрала тётя Агата, я первые недели всё время плакала и всё ждала, когда ты меня спасёшь. А потом пошла в школу, подружилась с девочками и перестала грустить, но всё время помнила о тебе. Я даже придумала для подружек историю, что за мною приедет прекрасный принц. Они очень смеялись, и я на них обиделась. А они притащили откуда-то газету с фотографиями членов королевской семьи и спросили, который из принцев мой. А те принцы тебе в подмётки не годились, так я им и сказала. Мы тогда поссорились и до вечера не разговаривали.

― Мисс… ― только и смог прошептать я; глаза щипало.

― Потом я встретила тебя в имении тёти. Я шла со станции и вдруг увидала тебя. Я думала, у меня сердце изо рта вылетит. Ты гулял с собакой, таким милым, славным фокстерьером. Ты был в чёрном пиджаке, в котелке, белой сорочке и чёрных брюках в тонкую полоску. Такой красивый, как в моих воспоминаниях, только ещё лучше. Я уже была взрослая и понимала, что те детские мечтания были глупостью ― конечно, ты не мог забрать меня у тёти Агаты, ведь она по закону моя опекунша, а ты мне не родственник. И ты даже не смог бы работать у неё ― ведь она тебя терпеть не может, я слышала, как она советовала этому типу, Бессингу-Буссингу, от тебя избавиться, потому что ты, по её словам, «чересчур умный». И ещё я понимала, что для тебя я была лишь маленькой глупой девочкой, дочкой твоего нанимателя, и всё, что я напридумывала в своей голове, ― только мои фантазии, и что, возможно, ты даже не узнаешь меня.

― О, мисс… ― прошептал я.

― Но ты узнал, ― она шмыгнула носом точь-в-точь как тогда, семнадцатилетняя, и быстрым движением ладони провела по глазам. ― И спас меня от тёти Агаты и от этого Бессинга-Буссинга, и убедил учиться дальше, и каким-то волшебством заставил тётю отправить меня в колледж, а после спасал ото всех этих ужасных помолвок и был рядом всякий раз, когда мне требовалась помощь.

― Я всегда буду рядом, мисс, когда вам потребуется помощь.

Она посмотрела на меня с благодарностью и улыбнулась. Её глаза были влажными, а веки и кончик носа чуть покраснели. Я протянул платок.

― Я знаю, Дживс. ― Она вытерла слёзы, высморкалась и улыбнулась ― так, как улыбаются внезапному воспоминанию. ― И этим бессовестно пользуюсь. И, хоть я давно уже не маленькая девочка, я по-прежнему глубоко верю в то, что ты ― самый умный, самый красивый, самый добрый и самый нужный мне человек. …Пожалуйста, ― взволнованно выпалила она, ― Дживс, будь моим мужем!

Вся синь воды и неба сияла в её очах.

Вся доброта вселенной открылась мне.

Но я обязан был включить голову. Между нами лежала бездна: я был намного старше, ниже по положению и бедней. Все назовут этот брак чудовищным мезальянсом. Миссис Грегсон будет рвать и метать. А мне нужно будет как-то выкручиваться, чтобы содержать семью, или же я буду, словно последний негодяй, жить на деньги жены.

― Да, ― ответил я. ― Да! Да, да, да!

Я опустился на колено и прижал её пальцы к губам. Они дрожали. Она смеялась.

 

***

 

― Ну? Что? ― спросила Берти с порога и, не давая мне раздеться, быстро поцеловала в губы. ― Ты удачно сходил? Нам нужна эта удача, потому что для тебя у меня плохая новость.

Я всё ещё не мог привыкнуть к своему счастью и, пока я мог обнимать мою любимую ― а сейчас я её обнимал ― для меня не существовало плохих новостей. От Берти пахло свежестью и цветочными духами, в самих духах не было ничего необычного, но, когда этот запах шёл от неё, он сводил меня с ума. Я, который всю сознательную жизнь всё и вся пытался контролировать, абсолютно терял связь с действительностью ― с той её частью, которая не была моей Берти. Словно всю накопленную и нерастраченную за долгие годы нежность я пытался отдать здесь и сейчас. Но нежности, страсти, обожания, привязанности, любви, вопреки всем законам математики, не становилось меньше. С того дня, когда Берти сделала мне предложение, мне казалось, я хожу по облакам. И, как подсказывал рассудок, этот облачный слой под ногами неизбежно должен был истончиться, и итогом бы стало падение не грешную землю. Но миновало полгода, а ничего подобного не произошло. Я по-прежнему был счастливейшим из смертных, а изо всех мировых проблем меня по-настоящему занимала одна ― как сделать счастливой мою жену. И, судя по радостному смеху и рукам, гладящим меня под рубашкой, мне это вполне удавалось.

― Я подписал контракт на вторую книгу и получил аванс. Гораздо больший, кстати, чем за книжку про Азанию. Хотя на Азании я очень неплохо заработал. Можно было бы начинать гордиться, но, думаю, мой литературный талант ни при чём: книга пользовалась столь повышенным интересом благодаря скандальной истории со смертью императора, а ещё более, пожалуй, ― благодаря нашему скандальному браку.

― Старое доброе пренебрежение феодальными предрассудками! Обожаю с утра и перед сном пренебречь ими позажигательнее! ― она ущипнула меня за бок и стиснула в объятиях. ― Так, говоришь, тебе дадут кучу деньжищ? Так это же просто чудненько! Мы можем отправиться в путешествие! ― Берти закружила меня по прихожей.

― Если ты хочешь, ― согласился я. ― Но мы можем остаться и здесь.

Недавно купленная квартира на Беркли-Меншенс, очень нравившаяся нам обоим, была ещё не до конца обставлена, но при слове «путешествие» сердце сладко затрепетало, а ум посетила мысль, что размеры доступного человеку счастья так же плохо изучены, как и размеры вселенной, и так же могут оказаться бесконечными.

― А какая плохая новость? ― вспомнил я.

― Я сожгла курицу. Окна старушка Берта догадалась открыть, и ветерок чего-то там дыханьем свежести ласкает, однако бедную птицу уже ничто не спасёт. Строго говоря, её песенка спета, и нечестно будет утверждать, что то была её лебединая песнь. Дело в том, что я думала, будто инспектор найдёт убийцу маркизы быстро, но ничего подобного: сперва на ковре в гостиной обнаружили труп леди Чатли, затем в кабинете в камине ― голову сэра Томаса, а в саду… ― Она спохватилась. ― Зачем я рассказываю? Тебе же будет неинтересно читать!

Рассмеявшись, я от души поцеловал её в губы и пошёл готовить нам ужин.

 


End file.
